JONAS The Sort of Different Kimi Version
by KaitouKimara
Summary: So, Kimi wins a sweepstakes and takes her sisters along with her to be extras of JONAS, but then something happens, and now they can see the actual sky in the atrium? It may not be the best JONAS fanfic, but this is my first. plus I'm not a big fan...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, alright...so one day, several months ago, I decided to try my luck at a Jonas fanfic, after reading some of my sister's fanfics. But here's the problem: I'm not a Jonas Brothers fan. Well, I think Nick is pretty cute, but that's about it. So I've been working on this for a long time, and the result is...

Well, you're gonna have to read it yourself.

Don't flame, please. If you do, I'll use that flame to bake my cookies for the people who LIKE my story ^^

Yesh, free cookies for whoever reviews and likes my story! :D

Okay, read the darn thing...

* * *

More than millions of people signed up for this. Probably even a billion, of people all around the world wanting to win the Jonas Extra Sweepstakes, where one lucky grand prize winner will get to take two people along with them to the Jonas T.V set in Los Angeles, where they get to meet the Jonas Brothers and be extras for a few episodes of their show.

All girls freaked out over this contest and entered probably 200 times, making the chances of winning for people who entered once about 1 in 10 billion.

Yeah, it was that cool of a contest.

So, say you entered only once, already knowing about how the chances are around 1 in 10 billion, and you actually become the grand prize winner? Would you be surprised?

Kimi sure was. Her four sisters were shocked. Her parents were shocked. Her friends were shocked.

How could this 15 year old girl, who never was really a fan of them in the first place, win this contest? Really really lucky, they say.

The lucky winner decided to take her 16 year old sister, Kris, and her 12 year old sister, Keri Lu, along with her to meet the Jonas Brothers and be seen as extras on the show.

So now three freckled sisters jumped on a pre-paid plane trip to L.A, to start shooting. They'd be there for only a few days.

While in their limo on their way to the set, Kris looked in her compact mirror, applying more lip stick, double checking her long blonde hair that she straightened, and smiled at herself, her bright blue eyes shining.

Keri Lu was already ready to meet the handsome boy band. Her light blonde hair that reached the middle of her back was pulled up alittle behind her, and she kept playing the "Gummy Bear song" on her cell phone, blinking dark blue eyes and grinning.

And the grand prize winner, Kimi, bounced along with her sisters as the song played, her medium-blonde curly hair about her shoulders, but her blue eyes were looking outside the car, watching parts of L.A pass by.

Sure she was excited, but she still couldn't really take it all in just yet. She thought the Jonas show was pretty nice, but she hated how Kevin Jonas was stupid, she didn't like how Joe got "stage-fright" in one episode even when he goes up on stage every night in front of thousands of girls, Macy was cute but very annoying, Stella is sort of selfish (but with a good sense of style), having different parents even EXISTING in the show was totally unnessascary (the dad creeped her out), and Nick was pretty much the only one not annoying. He was quiet and took things seriously, like Kimi herself.

As they got closer to the set, Kimi felt a little more anxious. Being on T.V with the Jonas Brothers? Well, not actually ON it, just being in the background, but still!

Kimi smiled to herself as she stretched. This was going to be really fun. It was a once in a lifetime thing to do, and she needed to enjoy it.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S THE SET!" Lulu practically screamed, pressing her face to the window as they pulled in.

Kimi's stomach began swirling on the inside, and then she paused when she opened the limo door. Was there something glowing flying through the sky a second ago?

"Hurry up, Kimi!" Kris said from inside the car, and Lulu pushed her out. When Kimi looked again, the glowing thing was gone.

The three sisters were led inside a building onto the set of the show "Jonas", and Keri Lu grabbed Kimi's shirt for support.

There was the set for the inside hallways of the school. Some extras walked around, some in school uniforms, others wearing black t-shirts and headgears running around fixing up some of the little problems everywhere. Kimi, Kris and Lulu dropped their jaws.

They stepped onto the set, Lulu staring at the ground, happy that the Jonas Brothers probably took the same steps as she. This really did look like the real inside of the school, only, the camera never looked outside, which helped the illusion.

Kris sort of bounced a little, "Wow!"

Kimi smiled, "This is going to be really fun."

"It's the atrium!" Keri Lu shouted, running through and opening the door to the little room outside, beginning to rub her hands on the stone bench, "Kevin sat here!" She stood up, "Joe stood here!"

She began to spin, her arms halfway out (due to the atrium being a little snug), "Nick got bird crap on his shirt and was rained on here!"

"Wow, Keri Lu." Kris commented, as she and Kimi walked up around the outside of the atrium, "You watch Jonas too much."

"I know." Was all Lulu said, and she began to rub her face onto where Nick sat.

"Hey, are you girls the winners of the Jonas Extra Sweepstakes?" A voice came from behind them. When the girls turned, and when Lulu exited the atrium, they gasped.

It was Nicole Anderson, the co-star of the show! She played Macy Misa, the #1 fan of the Jonas Brothers.

"Wow, nice to meet you!" Kimi said happily, shaking Nicole's hand, "I'm Kimi, the grand prize winner." Then she blushed. She shouldn't brag like that.

"Hi Kimi!" Nicole said, totally unfazed, and she looked at Kris and Keri Lu, "Hi, girls!"

"I'm Kris." She introduced, shaking her hand, too, flashing her best smile forward.

"I'm Keri Lu!" Instead of shaking the hand, she actually hugged Nicole instead, "Hi Nicole!"

"Um, hello." Nicole smiled sweetly, while pushing her brown hair behind her ear. "So, have you met the guys yet?"

Keri Lu jumped away. "The guys? No we haven't! Where are they? Where's Nick?" she frantically looked around the poor, startled actress.

"They're around here, somewhere." Nicole looked over her shoulder. Kris straightened up stiffly.

"There they are!" she quietly exclaimed. Keri Lu's knees began to wobble, Kris fixed her hair, and even Kimi perked up a bit.

Nicole turned around. "Kev-" She was intruppted by a female worker.

"Nicole, you have to go to make-up." she said. Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Janet. Alright guys, I'll see you soon!" Nicole skipped away.

"B-b-b-but!" Keri Lu stuttered. Her dark blue eyes filled with sadness as she saw Nicole skip away. "Who's going to introduce us?"

Kris stepped in. "We don't need anyone to introduce us. Let's go talk to them ourselves."

Kris was more of the social butterfly, between the three. As they all walked over (Keri Lu was wobbling the way), Kimi grinned.

They were about to meet three incredible men.

Kris took a hold of Keri Lu's hand, and as they walked, something knocked into them. Something hard and warm, like a fuzzy warm ball.

Jolting to the side, Kimi was the first to fall, knocking her head on the tiled ground.

Kris fell right next to Kimi; her long, straightened blonde hair, spread across the ground, in every direction known to man.

Keri Lu was the next one who tripped; she fell, sprawled out on the ground.

And they all blacked out.

* * *

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" a fuzzy voice said from above. Kimi slowly opened her eyes.

"I've never seen you guys before! Are you making Nick Lucas angels? I wanna do it too!"

Kimi then noticed a brunette girl lay on the floor next to her. People walked past them, snickering, as they saw four girls laying on the school floor, one of them moving her arms and legs.

She recognized the girl, "N-Nicole..?"

"Nicole?" The brunette jumped up back on her feet, fixing her skirt, "My name's Macy! Macy Misa! President of the Jonas Fan Club!"

"Macy...?" Kris slowly sat up, "Are we filming already?"

"Filming what?" Macy stared at them, "Are you guys new students?"

"New students?" Keri Lu was up on her feet faster, "I thought we were called "Extras"!"

"Um...I don't know what you mean-" Macy was inturrupted by her Jonas-heads calling her. "Bye!"

Keri Lu shrieked when she then heard the familiar voices of two men. Kris gasped. Kimi was still on the floor.

"Kevin.." Joe said to his brother as they walked in the atrium, "Do you see what I see?"

Kimi blinked. Didn't they already film this part?

"Aww!" Kevin smiled at the sky, "A cloud in the shape of a rabbit! Cute!"

"No, lower."

"What the-?" Kris cocked her head, staring at the two brothers from the outside. Lulu was too paralized to speak. Kimi was still on the floor, but she was sitting up now.

Kevin then looked down on the ground, "Aww! A rabbit in the shape of a cloud! Even cuter!"

Joe shook his head, "No, higher."

Kevin moved his head alittle higher, "Wow. Someone put a rat's nest on that girl's head."

"Um, Kevin, that's her real hair."

That's when Kimi shot up and turned to look at them. Kevin and Joe widened their eyes, then waved at her nervously, then quickly shuffled out of the atrium and bolted down the hallway.

"I think they know you heard them." Kris said in her ear, coming to her right.

"Ooh, they're embarrased!" Keri Lu came to her left, "That's so hot!"

"I don't care anyway. What I want to know is where are we. Are we being Punk'd?" Kimi glanced around the school halls. People walked through, chatting by the lockers and all that school stuff...

"PUNK'D?" Keri Lu leaped 3 feet, "We could meet Ashton!"

"I doubt it." Kris commented, then she pointed at the staircase, "Oh my gosh, look!"

Keri Lu and Kimi turned to the stairs to find Nick Jonas and another girl sitting on the steps, talking nicely to each other. They couldn't hear the conversation, but it seemed like they were having a good time.

"Nick with a goofy smile on his face?" Keri Lu asked (who is able to quote Jonas forwards, backwards, left and right, up and down, sleeping, you get the idea.).

"Okay." Kris turned to Kimi, "You know a lot. What's going on?"

"I have one guess." Kimi answered.

"What is it?"

"That I have no guesses."

Kris then glared at her care-free answer, and Kimi turned away, "Well, you asked. But I have no clue what's going on, either. I suggest we go on and see what happens."

Over to the left, Nick had finished his conversation with the girl, and did a funky dance while he walked.

"Guys, watch this." Keri Lu smiled, getting an idea. She flipped her hair in front of her shoulders, and strutted down to Nick.

"What's her name?" she asked. Nick turned and looked down at the short girl next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Have your real parents been replaced by that creepy dad and red haired mother? Are you allgeric to shellfish? Would you date a twelve year old?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

As she tried to speak, her mouth became numb, and she slurred her words. Finally she said, "NEVERMIND!" and ran back to Kris and Kimi, Nick staring after her, then going on about his business.

"Oh my gosh, ya'll!" She cried as she hid behind Kris, "Why'd you make me do that?"

Kimi hit the back of Lulu's head, "Now look."

Kevin and Joe had joined Nick in the middle of the hallway, and it looked like they were asking him very serious questions.

"Let's see what their talking about." Kris said, about to take a step, but Kimi grabbed her arm.

"I have a better way." Kimi grinned.

* * *

"Nick, every time you meet a girl you fall too hard too fast." Joe explained to his younger brother, "It's like, you meet a girl, then BOOM: Instant Love. Then BOOM: You get dumped."

He then threw his hands in the air, "Then BOOM: Broken heart. Then me and Kevin are picking up the pieces."

Kevin then cupped his hands with nothing in it, "Oh look, it's Nick's broken heart!" He made a sad face.

"That happened like one time." Nick argued.

"SIX TIMES!" Joe and Kevin corrected.

"Well, don't worry." Nick said, about to head to his locker, "Because I'm going to take things nice and slow."

"Whoah, guys, look." Joe then pointed behind Nick.

All three brothers looked down the hallway, to see three girls strutting down just like they do everyday. The oldest, about 16, had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The next they couldn't guess the age, but she had strange curly-ish hair that reached her shoulders, and the last one, who might've been young but didn't look like it, also had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Their walking just like us.." Nick murmured, "And I've never seen them before. Besides the girl on the right. She came up to me and asked me some strange questions."

"J-Joe...!" Kevin stuttered as he watched the girls walk, "The one in the middle...! It's that girl...!"

"What about her?" Nick asked, suspicious, "Did you do something, Kevin?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kevin replied nervously.

"Kevin thought the girl in the middle had a rat's nest on her head, is all." Joe just shrugged at Kevin, "It was actually her real curly hair, and she heard us."

"Oh, good!" Nick said in mockery, clapping his hands, "Now you can go and do the all wonderful "Apologizing Time" for hurting her feelings!"

"But I don't wanna!" Kevin acted like a little kid, "It's too embarrassing..."

"'Tis the only way, my good friend." Joe patted his brother's shoulder, "And I hope you have fun with it!"

"Not so fast." Nick said as Joe attempted to escape, "You didn't tell Kevin to apologize when you should've, so you have to accompany him while he does so."

"WHAT?" Joe then stood up straight, "Nick, I am your older brother, and I shall not do what you say!"

Nick then gave him a terrifying look in the eye, and Joe slumped, "Oh, fine.."

Kris noticed the three boys walking over, and tugged on Kimi. "Their coming!"

Once Keri Lu heard the two words from Kris' mouth, she stood up straight, and hid behind Kimi. "What if Nick asks me about what I asked him?"

"I'd love to see your expression..." was all Kimi said.

They slowly walked up to the three girls. As they grew closer, Keri Lu ducked on the floor by Kimi's feet.

"Ahem..." Kevin said. Kimi turned her sight from Keri Lu's shortness, to the tall, dark haired man.

"Oh. Hello." Kimi smiled and waved.

"Uh...listen...?" Kevin stopped. He didn't know her name.

"Kimi. I'm Kimi." she patted herself.

"Right...Kimi...um...I want to apologize to you...about what I said...back there in the atrium...I really didn't mean to." Kevin stuttered.

Keri Lu nervously tugged on Kimi's pant leg as Nick scooted around Kimi.

"Oh." Kimi said, swatting Keri Lu's hand. "That's alright. I forgive you, and I know you didn't mean it."

Kevin had a sigh of relief. "Oh. By the way, I'm Kevin." he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kevin." Kimi smiled and shook his hand.

Kris coughed, and Kimi turned around. Joe was behind Kris, staring down at her. Kris' eyes bugged out, and she mouthed, "What is he doing?"

Kimi chuckled and returned her focus on Kevin, who was on his toes, strangely looking over her shoulder.

She turned around, and saw Keri Lu squatting. "Um...Lulu? What're you doing?"

"NOTHING!" Keri Lu shot up, startling Kevin, "It's not like I was trying to hide, no, of course not, AHAHA!" She laughed alittle too loudly and turned alittle too fast when Nick tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Hey, you're that girl who asked me all those ridiculous questions a few minutes ago, weren't you?" He asked, keeping a serious tone.

"Uh...yeah?" Keri Lu's eyes then welled up with tears, "I'M SORRRRYYYY!"

He raised his hands quickly when people started turning heads, "No, no, it's okay! I was just joking! I just barely heard any of those questions, anyway. You were talking too fast."

"REALLY?" Lulu snapped back into action, receiving another slap across the head from Kimi, "I forgive you, Nnn-New guy I don't know!"

Kris came up next to Nick, "You guys are the Lucas Brothers, right?" She smiled, "My name's Kris."

"I'm Joe...!" Joe squeezed in between Kris and Nick, shoving Nick backwards, throwing Kimi off balance, who was right there at the time, and Kevin and Lulu watched the whole thing.

Joe flashed his brilliant white teeth and stretched his arms, making his muscles show, "I'm Joe Lucas." He repeated.

"And..?"

Joe whipped to Kimi, who was examining her nails. She continued, "You're showing off your muscles to my sister for what reason?"

Kevin nudged Lulu with an elbow, studying her up and down, "You're so cute for a 14 year old!"

Lulu grinned, "That's nice, but actually I'm-"

"THIRTEEN!" Kris cried, throwing an arm around Lulu's neck, causing Lulu to cough and hack, "We used to be homeschooled, and we're all ahead one grade. So, it's her first year of high school!"

She pointed to herself, "I'm 16, a senior." She pointed to Lulu's head, "She's...13, a freshman." She then moved her finger to Kimi, who was staring at her with a strange expression, "And she's 15, a sophmore!"

"15?" Nick looked at Kimi, "There's no possible way you could be 15. You don't..."

"I don't what?" Kimi narrowed her blue eyes, putting a hand on her hip, with the other hand she started fingering through her outwards curly hair, "I don't look 15? I look 12? Or 13? What were you going to guess, Mr. Nicholas?"

Nick blinked for a second, "U-Um...I knew you were 15...I just.."

"Mm hm." Kimi turned away, "Class will be starting soon. We'd better go."

"Um, sorry!" Keri Lu said as Kimi walked away from them down the hallway, "Kimi doesn't like it when people mistake her age. But that's just how she is."

"Uh...okay..." Nick called as Kris and Keri Lu followed their sister.

"KIMI!" Keri Lu hit Kimi repeatedly on her arm. "YOU MADE ME WALK AWAY FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! WHICH IS NICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

What Keri Lu didn't know, was that Nick's locker was in the direction that Kris, Kimi and Keri Lu were walking. He laughed behind them.

Keri Lu slowly turned around, in shock. "Oh crap..."

Nick only patted her head, and opened his locker. "That's what everyone says..."

"Y-Yeah..." Lulu sounded drunk then, embarrased and flattered that Nick patted her head.

Kimi drew Kris away and whispered, "Why did you call Keri Lu 13?"

"Because this is high school." Kris replied, "Keri Lu's only 12, but if anyone knew that, she'd have to be sent back to the middle school."

"Are you telling me that you've accepted what just happened to us? We're now in the real Jonas world, and you're okay with that?"

"Yep. I believe we've got no choice but to get our way through the show."

Kimi and Kris nodded to each other, and Keri Lu was still chatting with Nick, who was politely smiling and listening, and suddenly Joe appeared.

"So...Kris." He began flashing muscles again, his sleeves rolled up, "You and your younger sisters are new here?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kris smiled, "Why are you playing with your arm sleeves?"

Joe pulled his sleeves back down slowly, "I like playing with sleeves.." He said quietly.

When Nick opened his locker, Kimi saw that it was covered with pictures of the girl he was chatting with earlier.

"Are those...?" Kimi blinked.

When Nick realized she saw them, he slammed his locker, "Yeah, uh...nice meeting you girls. Um, Kimi, we have the same classes, so you gotta come this way.." He then made sure his locker was actually locked.

"Yeah, sure." She tried holding in her laughter as she followed Nick away from Kevin, Joe, Kris and Keri Lu.

A few seconds passed, and then Kevin looked at Keri Lu and said, "He had hundreds of pictures of that girl in his locker, didn't he?"

"Yes, Mr. Kevin Lucas, sir." Keri Lu replied, although she didn't see for herself, but she knew the episode anyway.

"We thought so." Joe shook his head, and they all four rolled eyes.

* * *

"Ah, what fun this school day is!" Keri Lu said as she met back up with her sisters, "Everything was soooo much easier than usual! Freshman high school is so fun!"

"My guess is that if the Jonas Brothers fail school, the show won't continue, so now there's easier schoolwork." Kimi blinked and she glanced at the atrium, "Oh...there's Nick again with that girl."

Kris turned around, and Lulu cried, "OH MY GOSH!"

There was Nick and the blonde girl again, chatting happily inside the atrium with a guitar. Obviously they were talking about music. Kevin and Joe were spying on one side.

Keri Lu ran ahead away from the other two, and came up between Kevin and Joe, "HEY!"

The boys jumped, "Oh, hey, Lulu." Kevin said, "We're watching Nick talk to that girl. Penny's her name."

"Yeah, I know, I've seen the episode."

They stared at her, "What?"

"Never mind!" She smiled.

Then as Kris and Kimi came up next to them, they saw that Nick and Penny were now hugging each other.

"Look at them all cozy together..." Joe said, smiling at Kris when he noticed her.

"It would be very rude if somebody burst in." Kimi commented, letting her school bag fall from her shoulder to her hand.

"Great idea, we definately gotta do this." Kevin proclaimed, "Come on, Kimi!"

"Okay, I'm coming." But when the two brothers opened the door and entered, Kimi stayed where she was, and Lulu ran in with them.

"Nick?" Kevin exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Didn't see you out here!" Joe grinned.

Nick and Penny turned to them, and Nick said, "Oh really, because this whole thing's glass and we're the only two people here."

"This thing's glass?" Keri Lu asked, squeezing between the two boys, "Hi, are you Penny? I'm Keri Lu, and I just met the Lucas Brothers today! I had no clue they went to school here!"

"We've heard so much about you!" Kevin said before Penny could respond.

"No they haven't." Nick went in between his older brothers, the hyper 13 year old, and his crush.

"The only thing he does nowadays is talks about how WONDERFUL you are!" Joe said happily.

"No, I don't." Nick stayed serious.

"It's nonstop." Lulu added, "And I've only known him for a few hours!"

"No, it's not, and this isn't your business." Nick looked down at Lulu, "Your sisters may be looking for you."

"Not my business?" Lulu faked surprise, "Why, Mr. Nick, sir, you've got to be kidding-"

"I'm sorry." Kris walked in suddenly, "Is Keri Lu bothering you guys? Oh, come on, Lulu." She attempted to drag her out.

Suddenly a hand was on Penny's shoulder and another girl was there. She had brown eyes and blonde hair, and she asked, "Are these clowns messing with you?"

"Yes." Nick answered.

"NOOOO!" Kevin, Joe, Lulu and Kris said together, and Kris yanked Lulu out of the atrium, where Kimi stood, her back to the glass walls, listening to everything.

"Leave the guy alone!" Stella said, "He's hanging with a friend...I think he deserves a little privacy."

"Ohhh, okay!" Joe patted Nick's back.

"See ya at home, Captain McHappy!" Kevin smiled and they both left the atrium, high-fiving Kris, and then Joe said, "Hey, I came up with that!"

* * *

"Ah, it's funner than I thought to be in Jonas!" Keri Lu proclaimed happily, "But do you know where Kimi went to?"

Kris looked around, "Um...she goes to different classes, so maybe she's not done yet?"

What they didn't know was Kimi was sitting on the bench of the atrium, reading a book. It was practically soundproof in here, most of the buscle from the halls barely penetrated through, leaving a nice quiet place to read in.

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here?"

Kimi jumped, not knowing someone had entered. Oh, it was Penny, and she was holding a guitar.

She scooted and made room, "Sure, go ahead."

Penny sat down, positioning her instrument on her lap so that it didn't hit Kimi, "Are you new here? I think I've seen your unique hair, but that's it."

"My name's Kimi, and yes I'm new." She nodded to Penny, then continued reading, "Me and my sisters enrolled here under very unusual circumstances."

"Are you a sophmore?"

"Yes..."

"So you've met Nick Lucas?"

"Yeah, I have." She looked at Penny, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I was going to meet Nick here." Penny smiled, "And-"

"I get it. You don't want me to be around." Kimi glanced at the extra room on the green bench, then she smiled for the first time in front of the girl, "It's a musician thing, right?"

"Um, you can put it that way." Penny then smiled herself, "Thanks alot for understanding..." She paused, "...Um...Lyndsay."

"Kimi."

"Right."

Suddenly the atrium door burst open and Nick ran in with his own guitar.

"Oh, hey, you made it." Penny said happily.

"I wrote you a song." Nick said quickly.

"What?" Penny exclaimed, and Nick went and sat on the bench, legs on each sides, readying his guitar. Kimi, who was now between them, realized that Nick was so transfixed with Penny that he hadn't noticed she was in the atrium sitting in front of him, as well.

She leaned back uncomfortably, letting Nick see Penny so he wouldn't snap out of it and notice her.

"I wrote you a song." He repeated, "And I came here to play it for you. You wanna hear it?"

Penny stammered, obviously excited, "A-Are you kidding? Duh!"

Nick blinked, licking his lips in nervousness, then he breathed, "Okay," And looked down, beginning to play. A few notes came on again and again, and then, as if some sort of vision, things went colorful.

Kimi thought of what was going on in Nick's head, because they video-taped it in the show:

"_You...ya like driving on a Sunday._

_You... ya like taking off on Monday. _

_You...you're like a dream. A dream come true. _

_I was just a face you never noticed. _

_Now I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you, with the world._

_You might think that I'm a fool,_

_For falling over you, So tell me what can I do to prove to you _

_That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try One more time Cause you know that I'm on your side Give love a try One more time Yeah yeah...oh..."_

There was a few small seconds of silence, and Kimi realized she had her book on her lap, and she was smiling. She blinked to herself. Wow, Nick really did sing well.

"Wow..." Penny said finally, "That was...That was beautiful. You..you wrote that for me?"

"I hope that's all right.." Nick seemed content that she liked the song.

"Are you kidding?" Kimi finally said, "Of course Penny liked it. Who wouldn't? Those first notes were great. How did they go? Doo doo dooooo...doo doo doooo."

When she turned her head, she saw Nick was staring at her as if she had appeared out of nowhere, and she smiled.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Um, Nick, Mimi's been here the whole time." Penny answered first.

"It's Kimi."

"Right."

Nick blinked, and the fact that she HAD been there was making him still stare at her. Kimi stared back, totally not afraid to do a stare-off.

"But," Penny continued, going back to the subject at hand, "Nobody has ever written a song for me before, let alone a rock star!"

Nick then looked back at Penny, and blushed, and Penny said, "You have a great smile."

"Ssshhh..." He said.

"You'll ruin his image." Kimi finished.

"Can you teach it to me?" She asked, and Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Um..I mean, it's pretty simple, um..." Nick held up two fingers, "..You just turn up the corner of your mouth-"

"I think she meant the song." Kimi interrupted.

"Yeah, I wanna learn the song." Penny was grinning now.

"Oh, right." Nick cleared his throat, getting ready to play again.

Kimi then stood up, "I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" She cocked her head at Nick, "Really good song there. I'm glad Penny enjoys it."

She waved at Penny, "Bye, Penny, nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you, too, Cammie!" Penny waved back.

"Kimi."

"Right!"

Kimi exited the atrium and saw Keri Lu had plastered herself on the glass wall, and disconnected herself and ran to her, "Kimi, how on earth did you be in there when he sang the song!"

"Three words: Short Attention Span. And he's the smartest out of all of them!" Kimi put her hands in her pockets.

When she opened her locker, she noticed two shadows looming over her. When she turned, there was Kevin and Joe towering over her, arms crossed.

"Why hello, Miss Kimi." Kevin started, a strange twinkle in his eye, "We didn't see you there."

"No kidding?" Kimi turned back, putting her books away.

"So, what were Penny and Nick doing back in the atrium?" Joe asked, and he was leaning so close that Kimi jumped when she faced back.

"Nothing of your concern, I'm sure about that." She replied tautly, and Keri Lu laughed out loud.

"Did you know Penny's going to sing at a show tonight?" Kevin poked Kimi's head, "And she invited Nick."

"It's not going to turn out well." Kimi mumbled quietly.

"Not turn out well?" Joe followed her as she walked, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Just the way she acts...I'm not sure."

Keri Lu jumped up and down, "SHE'S IN LOVE WITH A BOY NAMED JIMMY!"

Kevin and Joe turned their heads, they didn't quite hear her, "Huh?"

"I meant..." Keri Lu blinked, "...I'M IN LOVE WITH A DANCE NAMED "SHIMMY"!" She began shaking her hips, making sounds.

Kevin happily joined the 12 year old, and Joe nodded, understanding.

Kimi blinked, "Anyway, I may have only known you guys for a little while, but...I can tell Penny's probably thinking of a guy other than Nick."

"But that's impossible!" Joe and Kevin gasped, and the oldest put his hands on his hips, "How can you tell?"

"A young woman's intuition." Kimi replied.

"We should go with him, then." Joe exclaimed, "I want to see if that theory of yours is true or not! Plus, we can support him!"

"And YOU'RE coming with us!" Kevin pointed at her, "..If..that's okay with your parents."

"Me? Traveling with the Lucas Brothers?" Kimi giggled, and Lulu's face was a bright red, "I don't think my parents would mind at all. Problem is..."

Keri Lu interrupted, "If Nick saw that Kimi was there, it wouldn't be pretty...Meaning I should go as well!"

"What about me?" Kris asked, finally coming up, "Sorry I'm late. A ton of boys wouldn't leave me alone."

Joe's eyes bugged out, "Did they ask you out?"

"I didn't give them the chance to."

Joe then sighed with relief.

"We can wear disguises, silly!" Kevin acted as if a lightbulb went on in his head, "That way, Penny won't see us!"

"School's almost over, anyway." Joe agreed, "Come with us to our place, 'kay? We'll give you a ride. Do you want to be dropped off at your house first?"

Kris then made a sad face, "Oh no...we don't have to go home just yet...we can go to your house!"

Joe instantly fell for it, and Kimi and Lulu stared at her. Kimi glanced back at the atrium, where Nick was smiling and was ever so happy.

* * *

In the Lucas Firehouse, Nick was attempting to find a good outfit to wear. But nothing he picked seemed good enough for Penny to see. Finally, he just gave up and bonked his forehead against Stellavator several times.

Then there was a knock on the door. Nick turned, rubbing his head, and went to see it was Joe and Kevin.

"Why do you guys have to forget your keys?" He asked, opening the door.

"Because..." Kris' face appeared over Joe's shoulder.

"Kevin and Joe..." Kimi was by Kevin's side.

"...are always like that!" Keri Lu finished, who had grabbed Kevin's back and was dangling, trying to see over him at Nick.

"We invited them over." Kevin said to Nick's surprised gaze, "Kimi's got something to say to you."

Kimi's eyes bugged, and Joe nodded, "Yeah, she said-"

"OKAY, LETS GO INSIDE!" Kimi interrupted, trying to get in.

"Um.." Nick blocked her way, "Guys, you shouldn't have invited then, it doesn't look good in here right now..."

But Lulu got herself under Nick's arm and was already in, "Ooh, look at this place! It's so cool! Look at all the music sheets on the ground!"

"You're still trying to find an outfit for your girlfriend's show tonight?" Joe asked, walking in and seeing the Stellavator on.

"She's not my girlfriend." Nick said quickly.

"You're obviously crazy about this girl." Kevin pointed out, and Lulu nodded in agreement.

"And you're a little bit nervous whether she likes you, too." Kris said.

Nick sat down on a chair, and Keri Lu sat at the chair next to him, cheeks flushing, and he said, "I'm not nervous."

He put his feet on the coffee table and Kimi smirked, "Oh, really?" She tapped her fingers on Nick's shoes, which were actually a different from each other.

Nick blinked, quickly removing his feet, and clearing his throat, "Th-That's what Stella put together."

Everyone smiled, then Nick said quietly, "Please don't tell Stella."

"So are you guys friends with her?" Kris asked.

"We've been friends for like, ever." Joe answered, "She's our fashion designer, also."

"Bro, we're just worried that you're doing the "Fall hard too fast" thing again." Kevin said, changing the subject, and Joe and Kimi nodded.

"No, I'm not." Nick said, annoyed.

"Dude, you wrote her a song." Joe shrugged.

"Did Kimi tell you that!" Nick shot up.

"No, there's sheet music everywhere!" Joe picked up the pieces of paper, tossing them in the air.

Kevin picked some up, " 'Penny's got me going Crazy' ..."

"Penny's got me going crazy!" Lulu sang, "Knock me off my feet! Now you've got me begging, baby!"

Kevin stared at her, then continued, " 'Burning up for Penny ' ..."

"I'm slipping into the lava..." Kris rocked back and forth, "And I'm trying to keep from going under.."

Joe's eyes sparkled, "Wow, you guys think of great lyrics for bad titles of songs..."

Kris and Lulu grinned, and Kimi was quiet, looking behind her as if expecting something.

"Do you sing, too, Kimi?" Nick asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, a little, but not the kind of songs any normal person would like." Kimi shrugged.

Suddenly Tom Lucas entered, wearing a bath robe and a shower cap, "Why is there sheet music in the shower?" He asked, holding a wet piece of paper.

"DAD THERE'S GIRLS HERE!" Joe screamed, leaping up and standing in front of Kris, trying to block her view. Lulu twitched, and attempted to hide behind Nick, and Kimi distracted herself by messing with her shoe laces.

"WHOAH!" Tom jumped back, and he laughed nervously, "Sorry for bothering you guys. Didn't know you had friends over!"

Nick looked down, shaking his head.

"What, there's friends over? And they're girls?" Then Sandy Lucas, their mother, entered and she made a small gasp, "You guys do have girls over!"

"Mom..." Kevin groaned.

"Wow, there's three!" Tom said happily, and Sandy stared at him, wondering why he had a bath robe on, "One for each of you!"

Joe pointed to Kimi and Lulu, "They're both 12."

"I'm 15." Kimi said in a demonic low and angry voice. Then she suddenly brighened up and stood, "Nice to meet you guys! My name's Kimi, and this is my sister Kris, and my other sister, Keri Lu."

"Oh, why aren't you polite!" Sandy grinned, "You girls are so pretty!"

Kris smiled, and Keri Lu said, "Thanks!"

"We just met them today." Joe said, "They transferred here."

"Wow, nice!" Tom said, "So, enjoying this place so far? Awesome to be around rock stars, isn't it?"

The three sister nodded, clearly not liking the dad's creepiness, even before meeting him they thought him weird.

"So, what do your parents do?" Sandy asked.

Kimi's eyes widened, Keri Lu coughed, scratching her head with her elbow in the air, but Kris didn't seemed fazed. When Kimi looked at her, she realized that the 16 year old already had an answer.

"Our mom and dad have foreign jobs out of the country." She answered confidently, smiling, "In the..." She then hesitated, "The..."

"BAHAMAS!" Keri Lu jumped, "They work in the Bahamas!"

The Lucas Brother's parents nodded, "Wow." Sandy blinked, "Did you use to live there?"

"Um. Yes." Kimi looked down, "Our parents moved us around alot for many years. Um...until I told them at our old school that I couldn't take it anymore." Her voice was starting to crack, just like she planned.

"Where was your old school?" Kevin asked, not moved yet.

"Ba...hama High?"

Kevin gasped, "That school has the top subject in Basket Weaving, doesn't it?"

Keri Lu looked around, "..Y-Yeah, I was going to major in that."

"OH!" Kevin got up and hugged her, "You're so awesome, Lulu!"

Keri Lu grinned, and blushed at the feeling.

"So then." Kris continued, "We decided to transfer to another school, so we can live in one place while our parents traveled."

"Sometimes I miss them.." Kimi gathered her hands to her chest, "But it's for the best..."

The dad was actually wiping his eyes. Joe's lip was trembling, and the girls couldn't tell whether Nick cared or not.

"Where do you guys live now?" Their mom asked, blinking tears.

Kimi let some hair fall in front of her face to seem more "epic". This family was so gullible, "With our great-aunt at her two bedroom apartment! There was no other choice, but now we realize that we don't want to be such a burden to our dear great-aunt. Having three extra girls to take care of so suddenly would be a tremendous load on her shoulders!"

Kevin was sobbing now, "Oh, you poor, poor people!"

Kris was faking tears, and Joe was trying to comfort her.

"Oh, the pain!" Lulu cried, grabbing onto Nick's shirt, "Oh, the agony!"

Nick didn't move, he just sat there, wearing Keri Lu on his collar.

Sandy put her hands on her hips, "Well, there's only one thing left to do..." She held her hands out, "You can live with us!"

"WHAT?" All three boys jumped up, Keri Lu falling off of Nick. Kimi smirked to herself. Plan worked.

"Why not?" Sandy asked her sons, "They have no where else to go. And we never have girls around the house, anyway. Plus we have plenty of room, as well."

She actually then hugged Kris, "It'll be like having my own daughters for once! I'll be your temporary mother, so don't cry now!"

Kris hugged back, "Oh, thank you guys so much. We'll be good, we promise!"

Nick was now twitching, but then he yielded. There was no arguing with his mom, "So, uh..where will they sleep?"

Kimi pointed over at three bunk beds over to the side. Kevin opened his mouth, and raised a finger, but decided to stay quiet. He guessed he could give up his bunk beds...

"Oh, well, fine." Joe actually had a happy face on.

"Um...Mom...don't they need a room by themselves...? They're...uh...female and all..." Nick was slightly red.

Sandy was about to speak, when Tom inturrupted, "I have an idea!" he exclaimed, running out of the room.

All seven of them stood there while Tom came back with a wheelbarrow filled with white shower curtains and hooks.

"Uh, Dad...?" Kevin started with a tad bit confusion.

"...What are you doing?" Joe finished.

It took Tom Lucas only about 10 minutes to hook the shower curtains up to the ceiling and letting it drape in front of the bunk beds, making like a half-circle of a small room.

"Privacy!" Tom said joyfully, "I needed something to do with these shower curtains for ever!"

"Honey, I told you to throw those away 3 weeks ago.." Sandy pointed out, and their sons held in laughs.

And no one noticed that Lulu was scooting closer to Nick.

"That's a very good idea, but..." Nick began to speak, but Kimi interrupted.

"I heard that your friend, Stella, designs clothes? Maybe she could hook us up with a few outfits so we could...Advertise her fashion...?"

Joe and Kevin nodded, "Seems like a good idea..." The oldest said.

"I'm going to go whip up some snacks!" Sandy said happily, clearly pleased that girls were finally here, "And Tom, you'll catch a cold if you stay like that forever." She left the room with a big smile.

"Well, one more thing..." Tom held up some sheet music, "'S.O.S Penny'...'When You Look Me In The Eyes Penny'..." He looked at Nick, who came by his side, "Is someone a little too much in love again?"

"I'm not in love, okay?" Nick slumped, "And would everyone please stop saying "again"? Happened like a couple of times..."

"Like six times?" Keri Lu asked quickly, earning a stare from the three boys and the dad.

"Well look..." Tom turned to his son, "I'll let you in on a little secret. Okay? Your mother was the twenty-third love of my life."

Kimi's eyes widened, "...Wow..."

"Yeah." Tom shrugged, "I was walking down the aisle of the school bus and passed twenty-two girls before I saw your mom. Ha-ho! BOOM!"

Joe and Kevin punched their fists through the air, laughing.

"That's funny." Nick muttered.

"Sort of." Tom said.

"Not really." Kimi sighed.

"I didn't think..." Tom looked at the sheet music again, "Look, seriously. I want you to know that I'm here for you if this little heart of yours breaks again. Not again...for the first time. Not that it is. If it does.  
I'm here for you. Ok?"

Then he grinned, "But if I'm not around.." He went over to Kimi, grabbed her arm, and shoved her at Nick, who caught her, "You've got three girls you can cry to!"

Kimi grew serious, pushing herself backwards quickly, fixing her hair.

"Dad.." Kevin said, "Me and Joe got it covered. And now with Kris, Kimi and Lulu...they can help with the covering!"

"Okay..." Tom began to wring the soaked paper out, "Think we can still wring a hit out of this one...Hehe heh...okay.."

"You should take a shower." Nick said.

"Yeah, I better get out." Tom turned around and quickly left the room.

Kris stood up. Joe did too, "Nick. Dude."

Nick sat down on the coffee table, Joe next to him and putting an arm around his brother's shoulders, "How about me, Kevin and the girls come with you to Penny's show tonight? Just for support."

"No. No.." Nick shook his head, "If you guy go, it'll draw too much attention. I mean, everyone will be looking at JONAS and not paying attention to Penny."

"We'll wear disguises!" Kris jumped on Nick's other side, "Or we can go...uh...low key or something?"

"Or maybe MY version of low key!" Kevin said happily.

"Wonder what that is..." Kimi and Nick exchanged strange glances.

Keri Lu landed herself on Joe's lap, "Let's pick matching disguises! So we can look like a couple!"

Kimi sighed.

* * *

At CeeBeeDeeBee's where Penny was performing, Nick wore a weird brown hat, sunglasses, and a weird brown jacket. Joe had a spectacle and a mustache (in which he was stroking in a strange way), Kevin had a brown curly wig, and a bushy mushtache. Keri Lu had stolen one of Nick's black fedoras, and had a large fake mole on the right side of her mouth. Kris had her hair pulled in a tight bun with a chocolate brown wig, and wore bright red lipstick. Finally, Kimi had a large pair of black glasses which magnified her eyes, her curly hair was in a ponytail and to top it all off, had a red beret sitting on her head.

On the round table, from left to right it went Kimi, Nick, Keri Lu, Joe, Kris and Kevin.

Nick shook his head, and Kevin said, "See Nick? People in here don't even know that JONAS is in da hoouusee!" He crossed his arms.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, "How did YOU get to be the oldest?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Nick, I'm not really THIS old. Its a wig and a mustache taped to mah face!" He pointed to his head.

Kimi groaned in exasperation, Keri Lu just bobbed in excitement.

Joe was doing the same, and Nick said, "What's your problem?"

"Stella got me to test out these new Stelcro pants, and they itch like crazy..." Joe kept shifting in his seat.

"Why are we here?" Kimi then said, "I'm still feeling as if things aren't going to go right."

"Are you always so negative?" Nick looked at the 15 year old.

"Yeah, stop bashing on his happy night!" Kevin leaned in closer.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Kris muttered to herself.

Suddenly everybody started to applause as Penny came up on the stage wearing a little red dress and carrying her pink guitar.

"Thank you." Penny said to the audience as she sat down on the stool with the microphone, "Um...I'd like to start off this set with my newest song. Its called "Give Love a Try"."

Nick quickly yanked his sunglasses off, almost jumping forward.

"Easy there, bucko." Kimi said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

Penny began playing the notes and started to sing.

"Isn't that the song Nick wrote?" Joe asked to Kris, who nodded.

Kevin looked at Nick, "Nick, your girlfriend's stealing your song."

"I wrote that song for her and she can do what she wants with it, and she's not my girlfriend. Alright?"

Penny suddenly stopped, "Oh, sorry! I completely forgot. Um, I'd like to dedicate this song to the coolest, sweetest, grooviest guy on the planet."

Nick started adjusting the collar on his jacket, Joe patted his shoulder smiling, and Kevin grinned. The three sisters exchanged strange glances.

"A guy whose heart is filled with music..." Penny smiled, "My soulmate."

Nick smiled, but it faltered when he saw Kimi's pitying face, the bigger eyes from the glasses enlarging the expression.

Keri Lu began slurping her soda rather loudly, as if trying to drown out what Penny was going to say. After a little bit of bickering, Nick finally yanked the glass away from her, so he could hear.

Penny then held out her hand, but not to Nick, "Jimmy!"

Everybody started to clap again as a guy stood up and waved at everybody, as he wore an "I 3 PENNY" T-Shirt.

The spectacle fell from Joe's right eye, the mole fell from Lulu's face (she stuck it back on right after), Kevin and Kris widened their eyes, Kimi's hand moved to Nick's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Dude..." Joe said to Nick, "Your girlfriend has a boyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Nick repeated, "Can we just go, please?" He stood up and left, Keri Lu and Kimi quickly following.

But Keri Lu had stopped next to Jimmy and said with an angry look on her face, "YOU...!"

Jimmy widened his eyes, not at the girl, but at the large mole on her face.

"YOU..." Then Lulu smiled, "Thank you for dating Penny! Now he's all mine!" And she skipped off.

"Sure." Kevin said, as he and Kris stood up, Joe attempted to, but realized he couldn't move.

"Uh oh.." He said, "I think I put the Stelcro jeans on inside out..."

"How do you know?" Kris asked.

Joe looked up at Kris with a scared look, "Just a feeling..."

Kevin and Kris looked at each other, and as Kevin sneaked off after the others, Joe got up, the chair hanging off of his butt.

And as Joe shuffled by Penny's boyfriend, he smacked the guy with his chair, "Jimmy." He seethed.

The dude stared after him, only to jump when a girl with chocolate brown hair and red lips smacked him across the head as she walked by.

* * *

Nick sat in the atrium, playing his guitar by himself, when Penny entered, "Hey!" She said happily, "What happened to you last night? I didn't see you."

"I was kind of in the back on the down low, and Joe was wearing his pants inside out." Nick replied, looking up at her, "It's...kind of a long story."

"Right." Penny moved and sat down next to him, "So? What did you think? Your opinion means a lot to me."

"Actually, I was kind of surprised to hear you sing "Give Love a Try"." Nick answered.

Joe, Kevin, Keri Lu and Kris were sneaking by the atrium, watching, as Penny said, "But you wrote it for me to sing, right?"

There was a second of silence, Nick looked at her, "...Oh."

"I mean, that's why you wrote it, right?"

"Yeah.." Nick's voice lacked, "Yeah, that's why I wrote it. I wrote it for you...to sing."

Penny blinked, "You hated it." She realized, "I feel awful."

"Are you kidding? You were awesome, and to hear you sing to Jimmy, who apparantly is your...boyfriend." He looked over his shoulder, "Was...magical..."

"I'm so relieved!" The Clueless Penny said, "I can't wait to tell Jimmy!" She stood up fast, and as she left the atrium Nick heard her say, "Hey, Cindy!"

"Kimi."

"Right."

Kimi walked around Penny, and ended up by Nick's side.

That was when Joe, Kevin, Keri Lu and Kris burst in, "Nick." Joe said, "How'd it go? We couldn't hear a thing."

"There's nothing to hear." Nick said, picking up his guitar, "We talked it all out. It's just one big misunderstanding. Since Penny's already with-"

"Jimmy, not Johney." Keri Lu interrupted

"Whatever." Nick shrugged, "She and I are just going to be friends."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Everything's cool." Nick glanced at Kimi, "I told you I wasn't taking things too fast."

"I guess we had this one wrong..." Joe said, blinking.

"You sure did."

"Looks like our little Nick is growing up." Kevin observed, grinning.

Nick moved his gaze to the ground, "...He sure is."

"Oh, Nick! I almost forgot!" Penny ran back into the atrium, Nick threw his guitar to Kris behind him, "Remember when you said I could record my demo in your studio?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I sang "Give Love a Try"?"

"Uhhh.." Nick started.

"You're joking, right?" Kimi asked, coming closer.

Penny looked at the curly blonde, "Yeah, Fannie, Nick said I could earlier!"

"Kimi."

"Right!"

There was a bit of silence as Nick looked back to his brothers, then he replied, "That's a great idea. I mean I wrote it for you, right?"

"Right." Penny grabbed Nick in a hug, "You're awesome!" Then she let go and left.

"You're awesome." Keri Lu repeated, pushing Nick a little. Her, Joe and Kevin smiled and left the atrium.

"So totally awesome." Kris said, giving Nick his guitar back, then followed the others.

Kimi began to leave, but then stopped when Nick asked, "How did you know?"

She looked back, "Huh?"

"I said how did you know?" Nick shrugged, "That Penny had a boyfriend this whole time. Did she tell you?"

"No." Kimi smiled.

"Then how did-"

"I'm a girl, Nick. Almost a young woman." Kimi walked in front of him, tilting her head up at him, "I could tell. Not sure how, but I could simply tell."

"Are you one of those physic people then?"

"Naw." Was all Kimi said, her smile disappeared and she became emo again, as she turned and headed back out after the others.

Nick did his half-smile, and followed her out.

* * *

At the recording studio of the Lucas Brothers, as Kevin and Joe were working on the machines, Penny, who was fixing her guitar, said to them, "Your brother writes amazing songs."

"Its really nothing." Nick said as he left the recording booth, "I write songs all the time."

"It's true!" Keri Lu said, coming over, holding a Sprite soda can, "I learned he can write songs before breakfast."

"But we never really use them because they're always like..." Joe put his hand on his stomach and said, "MA STomaCH's GRowliNG FO LOOVE!"

Nick rolled his eyes, looking down.

"So, you guys live with the Lucas Brothers now?" Penny asked Keri Lu, raising an eyebrow, "How do you guys know each other?"

"They're related to-" Kevin stopped as Keri Lu elbowed him.

"...They're related to some friends of our parents?" Joe finished.

Keri Lu smiled.

"Okay," Nick came up, "Why don't you get in the booth so we can get a level?"

Penny nodded and did as he said. Nick then looked at Joe, who asked, "What?"

"So Nick.." Kevin said, "How do you want to tackle this?"

Kimi walked up, sitting on a nearby chair with a soda, waving at Penny in the booth, who waved back.

"First, hit the backing track." Nick replied, glancing at Kris as she appeared too, "Then pick up the rhythm guitar. Then hit the lead vocal."

"Ok." Kevin nodded.

Nick then looked back at Penny, suddenly widening his eyes at her for a second.

"Dude." Kimi said, getting his attention.

Nick stared at her, then stared at the machines.

"I can't do this." He said finally, standing up and leaving.

Kevin and Joe looked at each other, Penny sat there confused in the recording booth, Keri Lu watched him go.

As the two brothers began to follow Nick, Kimi stood up, "Let me talk to him. Sometimes you need a mature person to handle this."

Joe and Kevin blinked, Keri Lu did a thumbs up to Kimi, and Kris was looking at Penny.

Kimi glanced at all three fireman poles, then she picked the one in the middle and slid down easily.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Kimi went over to the bar Nick was sitting on.

"Nothing." He replied without looking.

"You've only known me for a little bit, but..." She sat next to him, "I'm sure you could tell me."

"You'll just tell Kevin and Joe, and they'll make fun of me." Nick muttered.

"Well, I know they're your brothers. But did you really think I was going to tell them?" Kimi tilted her head.

"I didn't take it slow with Penny." Nick said, looking at his hands, "I burned rubber and went like a hundred miles an hour."

Then he rested his hands on one of them, "Man. I thought I was getting better at the romance thing."

"I guess not." Kimi agreed, grabbing one of the green things in the bowls in front of them.

"I made a total idiot of myself." Nick said as he munched on the same thing, "How dumb can I be?"

"You're not dumb." She shrugged, "You can probably get mad alot or something. Lulu told me it's a benefit to the others cause you get great songs out of it."

"True." Nick nodded, "What do I do now?"

"You could fall down a well."

"Nah."

"Or fall into a ditch."

"Noo..."

"You can hide in your closet for a few months...Or maybe..." Kimi swallowed another green thing, "You can go ahead and record that thing with Penny. Then go on about your lives."

"If I do the closet thing, would you bring me food?"

"No, I'd rather make you starve which would make you realize that sometimes following my advice is not such a good idea, and then you'd come back out and join the real world."

She noticed Nick smiling at her. She smiled back and ate another green thing.

"By the way..." Picking up one of them, Kimi examined it, "What are these?"

"Dunno." Nick replied.

* * *

When they reached the top again, they found Penny looking alittle worried.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

Kris and Lulu poked their heads around.

"Yeah, we were just...um..." Nick glanced at Kimi, who stood back by the doorway, Kevin and Joe came up behind her.

"Look." Nick started, talking to Penny now, "When I said I wrote the song for you, I didn't mean I wrote it FOR you...I mean I wrote it FOR...YOU."

"Yeah I know, and it's really great that you would write me a song." Penny nodded, "It's just..."

It took a second, Kevin and Joe smiled down at Kimi, Nick leaned against the railing.

"Oh.." Clueless Penny finally said.

"Yeah.." Nick looked at her, "I guess I just got a little carried away in my head. A little bit. I do that sometimes."

"Nick, I feel terrible..." Penny looked down, "I mean...I hope you don't think that I led you on. I really like you, and when you wrote me a song, I thought-"

"No, it was all me."

"You kind of fall hard, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what they tell me...and tell me..."

"No wonder you write such good songs." Penny said.

There was a small bit of silence, then she said, "I'm going to get my stuff and go."

She began to leave, Kevin and Joe looked at Nick, expecting something, Kimi being neutral.

"Wait." Nick said, Penny stopped and looked at him, "You should at least stay and record the song."

"No, I can't sing it now that I know the about why you wrote it." Penny started.

"Yeah, so why don't you leave-" Keri Lu attempted to move but Kevin, Joe and Kimi grabbed her before she could do anything.

"But won't Jimmy be disappointed and stuff... since you dedicated it ...to him." Nick blinked.

"I broke up with him." Penny informed.

Kevin, Joe and Kimi's jaws dropped, they all high-fived.

Nick blinked, "Why?"

"Well, because he didn't like the song and anyone who doesn't like an awesome song like this just doesn't get me." Penny took a step towards him.

"So you're saying the song is available?" Nick asked, stepping towards her.

Now Kris had to join in on grabbing a hold of Keri Lu before she tackled Penny.

"It's completely unattached." Penny replied, smiling.

Nick smiled, too, "I think we have a demo to record."

* * *

XXXXXX

As Kevin held the headphones to his ear, Keri Lu had her own pair as she listened, Kris and Joe leaned back and forth with each other, as Penny and Joe sang their song.

Kimi leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

Maybe somehow being transported to the world of JONAS isn't so bad as it would be...

* * *

"Okay.." Stella walked past Keri Lu, Kris, Kimi and Macy, who were standing in a line.

Joe, Kevin and Nick stood across from them in a line, as well, "Now, the final test is to see if your average fan..." Stella gestured to the four girls.

Macy and Keri Lu were clutching each other, all estatic, Kimi folded her arms, still completely serious, and Kris just stood there, blinking.

"...Can tell which is the Stelcro garment." Stella finished. She was holding a green clipboard and a green pencil.

She faced the girls, "Two of the boys are wearing regular clothes. One is wearing Stelcro." She smiled.

Going over to Keri Lu and Macy, she said, "I want to see if you can tell which boy is going to be-"

Macy and Keri Lu starting screaming, jumping forward and tackling Joe, who started crying out in terror as pieces of clothes flew everywhere.

Kevin and Nick stood there wide-eyed, Stella stared, Kimi and Kris actually laughed their heads off.

Macy and Lulu jumped back, holding pieces of the uniform shirt.

"Yeah..." Stella picked up the pieces on their hands, "That wasn't the one.."

Macy's face fell. Lulu just smiled.

Over behind them, Joe was standing in his underwear, with a shredded shirt and a terrified expression.

As he and Kevin stumbled to escape, Kevin cried out to Macy, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Nick looked at Kimi and gestured towards the steps, "Shall we?"

Kimi, who was still laughing, grabbed his shoulder for support, "Sure..."

* * *

Soooo, that's it. Ill be working on chapter 2, but don't expect it so soon, 'kay? It took a long time to create chapter 1, soooo...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that jazz. Leave a review of what you think and such ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yays, chapter 2. Its fun writing this kind of stuff. ^^

*gasp* A story favorite! HOORAY! *jumps around*

Yays, have fun with this chappie

* * *

Chapter 2

At the school, Kevin ran through the hallways as fast as he could, shouting out, "NICK!"

Nick and Kimi looked from their conversation, as Kevin popped up and said, "Nick, what're you going to get Mom and Dad for their anniversary tomorrow?"

"It's their anniversary tomorrow?" Nick asked, closing his locker.

"Yeah." Kevin replied.

"Nobody told me?" Nick demanded.

"You should know."

"I don't have time to get them anything!" Nick walked around Kevin, "I have school all day and rehearsal all night!"

Kimi put her backpack over her shoulder, "You sure Kevin's not-"

"Wait a minute." Nick realized, "Their anniversary is not for like four months."

"PSYCH!" Kevin cried out, "Gotcha!"

"Not cool." Nick said seriously.

Kevin put his arm around him, the other around Kimi, "You are so easy, and it's so funny to me how easy it is."

"What's funny?" Keri Lu asked, as she and Joe came up.

"Okay.." Kevin started, "So I say to Nick, "Hey Nick. What'd you get Mom and Dad for their anniversary tomorrow?" And then he goes, "Oh no! I totally forgot! What am I going to get them?" and then Kimi's being her suspicious self, and then I say to them..."

Keri Lu joined in and they both said, "PSYCH!" then Kevin said, "And then Nick goes, "Not cool.". And then you say to me, "What's so funny, Kevin-"?"

"Okay, stop it now." Kimi moved Kevin's arm away.

"I can't believe you fell for that again." Joe remarked, "Dude, its not their anniversary. It's Dad's Birthday! Duh!"

Kevin looked at Nick and Kimi, who stayed serious as Kris came up.

"I'm not kidding." Joe said.

"I'm not going for that twice." Nick said.

"Yeah!" Kevin agred.

Joe then stopped as Kris walked up, "Morning, Kris..." He said slowly as if in a trance.

"Morning, Joe!" Kris smiled, "You getting something from your locker?"

Joe snapped out of it, "Oh, right. Anyway, check this out." He pulled out a large piece of cardboard, which was decorated with a picture of balloons and a cake plus big letters spelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD"

Kevin put a hand on Nick's shoulder, "Nick, I think we forgot Dad's birthday..."

"I forgot last year too.." Nick said.

Joe suddenly turned the cardboard around, shouting out the large word painted there, "PSYCH!"

Kevin and Nick slumped, as Joe said, "I am SO awesome!"

"Hey hey!" Stella then ran up with something in her arms, "Okay, do you guys think your mom will like this for her birthday?" She held out a sweater vest that was decorated with cat and dog buttons and all the cute things.

"Stella, we just pulled the same scam two minutes ago." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"And I just pulled the same scam two SECONDS ago." Joe added.

"Yeah, and I'm not falling for it a third time!" Nick said.

Then Joe said, "Besides, that's the ugliest-"

"That's pretty cute, Stella." Kimi said quietly, earning a smile from the blonde.

Nick suddenly shouted, "That is the prettiest sweater I have ever seen..."

"Agreed!" Joe said.

"Same here!" Kevin called.

"But I'm not sure you would buy that for Mom anyway..." Joe shrugged.

"Ok, fine, you win." Stella tossed the sweater to him, "I would never get her that. Instead, Kris and I found..." She reached into her bag, pulling out something, "Is this Andre Foulard silk scarf from Paris!"

Kimi, Kris and Keri Lu ran over to her, Lulu saying, "Oh, that's so pretty! You and Kris have awesome taste!"

"I decided to get Miss Lucas a bunch of flowers." Kimi bobbed a little, "Letting us stay at her house is just too nice and that just deserves flowers."

"Ooh, flowers is so sweet!" Stella cried out happily.

"Um...Nick...?" Kevin started as Nick went in between his brothers.

"That is something she would get our mom..." Nick muttered.

"I know.." Joe blinked.

All four girls looked at them, and Stella said, "You guys forgot her birthday, didn't you?"

"No no no no...sweater...card!" All three boys talked at once, Joe holding the card up, Kevin holding the sweater up, Nick shifting weights.

"I think the school store is still open.." Stella pointed out.

"Good idea!" Keri Lu cried, following the boys in the opposite direction.

"Mom loves pencils!" Kevin said as they ran, "Let's get her a footbal helmet!"

Kimi looked at Stella and Kris, "Well, I guess we could help them...?"

"Or not." Kris smiled.

"Perfect idea." Stella linked arms with Kris, and them and Kimi continued on their way.

* * *

At the Lucas Firehouse, Kevin was sitting down on his chair with his guitar, Joe and Kimi were doing their homework, enjoying the music, Kris was in the mini room by the bunk beds that Tom made, and as Nick walked upstairs with a magazine, Keri Lu was following him.

"I have no idea what to get Mom for her birthday." Nick walked to the counter, pressing a button and raising his drum set to reveal his bed.

"Moms shouldn't even have birthdays." Joe said, waving his hand through the air, "They've been around for so long. They've gotten every single possible present."

"Nice. Make sure to write that in the card." Nick lowered his magazine, moving down onto his bed, "Alright." He fell on his back, ignoring Lulu who fell on her stomach next to him, "Here's something."

He showed Keri Lu, "Top five things moms want most for their birthdays..."

Kevin stopped playing, "Excellent!"

"Number Five is a candle that smells like...spaghetti." Nick read out loud, blinking.

"She's already got one." Keri Lu spoke up.

Nick looked at her, "Really?"

"Um...I saw...it...earlier...that's why I know..." Lulu smiled nervously.

Joe suddenly had the candle in his hand, "And she's never even lit it!" He examined it a bit, "Are those bite marks?"

Kevin looked to find Kimi staring at him, "What?" He asked, "It smelled delicious!"

As Kimi watched Joe put the candle back, Lulu read from Nick's magazine, "Number four is a gold monkey clock that howls on the hour."

"Two birthdays ago." Joe informed, grabbing the said item, "And it's still running fast."

"Number three is a dinner with Joe." Nick looked over at his brother, who asked, "I'm number three?"

They all got up and went over to the edge of Nick's bed, sitting down, Kevin asking, "What's number two?"

"A vacation with the family." Nick answered.

"And number one?" Kimi crossed her legs.

"Vacation without the family.." Nick noticed Lulu snuggling up closer next to him.

"Makes sense." Kevin commented.

"You can show her home movies?" Keri Lu suggested, smiling, "I bet your dad has found them!"

"Hookay.." Nick sat up, moving her.

"Hey guys!" They all heard.

"Hide the magazines." Nick said as they all shuffled to get up, as Kris left the mini room. Sandy Lucas walked in holding a blue box, Tom following her.

They all stood up next to each other, as Sandy titled her head.

"What are you hiding?" She asked them.

They looked at each other, Kimi gesturing to the magazine Nick was still holding.

"A woman's magazine?" Tom looked at them.

"Um.." Nick started, "We're just doing some...research on..."

"Women!" Joe said.

"Because we're writing a brand new song about..." Kevin paused.

"Women..." Joe finished.

"We're writing it as..." Nick let Joe put his arm around him and Kevin.

"Women!" Joe finished again.

"Even though I told them it was a completely IDIOTIC idea, Mrs. Lucas." Kimi remarked, crossing her arms.

"They mean from a female perspective, I think..." Kris said.

There a bit of silence as the parents looked at their sons and the girls funny, so Nick regarded the box Sandy was holding, "So whatcha got there?"

"Your dad found those old home movies I thought we lost during the move." Sandy answered happily, "I'm so excited to watch these!"

As Sandy turned to run to the screen that played things, Joe said, "Hey, Mom. You know, we already bought your gift and all but we just have a quick question."

Sandy came back, as Joe said, "Is there anything you wanted...for your birthday?"

"Oh, honey, I have everything I need." Sandy replied, "As long as my family is safe, healthy and together. Even our temporary add-on family, as well."

Kris, Kimi and Keri Lu smiled, but the brothers looked at each other, their question not answered.

Tom and Sandy kissed before the mom turned and headed back where she went before.

"Why does she have to make it...so hard?" Nick asked.

"Its okay, Nick..." Lulu started, "I'll comfort you..."

Nick moved away before she could hug him.

"Hey, Dad." Joe went up to Tom, "What'd you get for Mom?"

"Well, remember last year?" Tom said, "I really...nailed it." He looked up as if thinking of it.

The brothers did the same, Kimi blinked.

"Now how am I going to top that, right?" Tom shrugged, "But then it hit me! Island birthday party, right? I'm going to rent an island, preferably volcanic-" He added.

"No more schmancy partys, I just want a little get together like a normal family!" Sandy called to them from across the floor.

She managed to get the home videos started, and when a baby appeared on the screen, she gasped, "Oh my! You guys are so cute! Come watch!"

As they all headed over, Nick suddenly stopped, Kimi walking into his back accidently. Nick smiled as a lightbulb hanging above him suddenly lit up.

"I just got an idea for Mom's birthday present." He finally said.

"I think we're thinking the same thing, bro." Kevin said, doing a thumbs up.

"We transfer all the home movies onto DVD..." Nick started.

"...and we get an otter that can play the trumpet!" Kevin finished happily.

"No." Nick rolled his eyes, "Just the DVDs."

"Then we're NOT thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, you guys can re-edit the videos.." Kimi said, fingers on her chin, "And then play it for everyone at the birthday party."

"Now, us two..." Nick put his hand on Kimi's shoulder, "WE'RE thinking the same thing." They both smiled.

"That's awesome.." Joe commented on the plan, "Plus DVDs, they'll never get ruined!"

"Just as long as you don't drop the VHS's in anything that would ruin them..." Kris muttered.

"I know, right?" Keri Lu bounced happily.

"Sweetie, you have to come and see this!" Sandy exclaimed from the seats in front of the movies that were playing, "You were the cutest little boy in the world!"

"Aww, thanks mom." Nick said as they headed over to her.

"Aww, I know I was!" Kevin flipped his hand.

"How old am I?" Joe asked.

They all went, the three boys sitting on the seats, Kimi standing back next to Sandy, Keri Lu on the floor between Joe and Nick, and Joe scooted and made a little bit of room for Kris.

On the video, Nick was a little baby eating some food, you could hear his dad coaxing him to smile.

"Never gonna happen." Joe said laughing.

"I was waiting 'till I had all my teeth in." Nick informed.

"So what's your excuse now?" Joe turned to his brother.

"Where's the smile? Where's the smile?" Tom asked multiple times on the video. Baby Nick just stared at the camera as he ate.

Kevin sighed, "Only kid I know that didn't smile while eating birthday cake."

Nick shook his head.

There were suddenly strange noises on the video. They all looked back behind them to Sandy, who was laughing and pointing.

"What were you doing behind me?" Tom asked her.

"What, I was just making funny faces to try to get him to laugh!" Sandy then grinned, "Like this!" She began making the strange noise from the video, making Nick laugh quietly.

"Works now!" Joe said.

The video changed to another time, with three little boys surrounding a Christmas tree and playing.

"Oh, look!" Sandy said, "It's our last Christmas in the old house!"

"Wow, that's my old drum set." Nick said as he watched.

"Its the same drums you used on tour." Joe pointed.

Joe as a little boy began to dance next to little Nick who was playing his drums.

"Nice dance moves, Joe." Kris commented, Joe blushed.

"Did you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Kimi asked. Nick looked at her.

"Yeah.." Joe looked back.

The video then changed to little Kevin meeting a horse and petting it's mane.

"Hey, looks like Kevin really did have a girlfriend after all!" Keri Lu laughed as Kevin bopped her.

Little Kevin tried to lasso then, and Nick said, "Dig the lasso, Kev...Go Cowboy Kev!" He punched Kevin's arm.

Kevin then managed to lasso the post finally, some applause followed after.

"And that is the same way he gets dates today." Nick informed.

"At least I get them.." Kevin corrected.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

The video changed once again, and Tom said, "Oh hey. First Christmas in the firehouse."

"Do you remember when Grandma burnt those cookies, and we had to call the fire department?" Joe said.

"Yeah, and then our phone rang." Nick said.

They all laughed.

"Man, time goes by fast..." Kevin blinked.

"Yeah, it really does." Nick agreed.

Kris then looked at Joe, who was suddenly wiping his eyes and sniffing, "Joe, are you crying?"

"NO!" Joe jerked back, shaking his head, "A bug flew in my eye..."

There was more crying, and they looked over at Keri Lu, Joe asked, "Are YOU crying, Lulu?"

"YES!" Lulu shouted, as Kevin cried and joined her, "OH NICK-I MEAN ALL OF YOU WERE SO ADORABLE!"

Nick handed the two a box of tissues as Sandy said, "Oh it's alright...This is real emotional stuff."

She put a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Awww, honey. I can't tell you how much I love these movies." She then began to sob as well, "I'm sorry...!"

"Oh boy.." Tom started as he started to comfort her, the still crying Kevin and Lulu tossing pieces of tissue paper to her.

"Yeah, it's not sad crying." Their dad said, "It's happy crying."

"Yeah, I just love you guys!" Sandy cried.

Suddenly Stella walked in, looking in a binder, Frankie following, "Hey ya'll...I wanted to run these designs by the girls so they can wear them and..." She stopped at the Tv screen, "Ohhh, home movies!"

She sat on the arm that was part of the chair Kevin sat on, and she laid her head on Sandy's shoulder, "Happy crying?"

"Yeah.." Sandy, Kevin and Keri Lu nodded.

"Where's ME?" Frankie asked, stepping in front of all of them.

"I think these are from before you were born..." Kimi answered.

"Nobody asked Goldilocks!" Frankie then went over to Keri Lu, "Hey, you need a good man to make you feel better?"

Kris' eyes bulged out, and Lulu cringed, "Eh, no."

"Fine." Frankie backed up, then while holding his hand up, turned and said, "Frankie out!" And he left.

The video changed to a very young Kevin trying to grab the camera recording them, and Stella regarded the other boy, "Is that Joe? What is your hair doing?"

Joe had a certain bowl cut in the video and Kris said, "Did you cut your hair or did someone chew it off?"

Everyone began to laugh and Joe held up a remote, "Alright then. Well, I think we've seen enough for tonight."

"Actually, I don't think we have." Nick leaned forward and grabbed the remote, turning it back on.

"Aww!" Stella stood up, "Look at that adorable little girl!" A girl was on the video now, "Look at those eyes and hair!" She sat on Joe's other side, "Is that not the cutest smile you've ever seen?"

"Stella..." Joe blinked, "That's YOU."

"I know!" Stella replied happily.

"She looks a lot like Kimi, though..." Kevin pointed out, tilting his head, "I remember Stella always liked to curl her hair..."

Kimi looked at Keri Lu with a confused look. Kevin was right. Instead of having straight short hair, the 9 year old Stella had shoulder-length curly hair.

"Yeah, I borrowed my mom's hair curler all the time." Stella looked at Kimi, "Although, yeah, I did look like you when I was younger..."

Kimi went by Lulu's side and whispered in her ear, "First time something's different in this show. Does this have any significance? I never saw this whole episode."

Keri Lu had the biggest grin on her face, "Aw, nothing nothing..."

"Lulu!" Kimi growled, "Something WILL happen to me, won't it..."

Keri Lu began bursting out laughing, everyone looked at them, Kimi with a faint blush at all the attention.

What was going to happen to her...?

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin entered the firehouse as Joe walked by with the box of tapes, "What do you want me to do with these tapes?"

"You know?" Kevin went to the kitchen, "Put them down anywhere, I guess. Nick said he's going to find a place to transfer them to DVD later."

"What you got there?" Joe asked as he laid the box on the floor.

"Its a little extra present for mom." Kevin replied, placing a pink bag on the counter.

When Joe turned away from the box, Kimi dove forward and grabbed it, dragging the heavy box across the floor.

Joe heard this and turned and looked down at her, "What are you doing, Kimi?"

Kimi paused, "...Leaving it in the kitchen might be a little..."

"Oh, it's alright." Joe helped her up and threw an arm around her shoulders, preventing her from going back to the box, "It's not gonna get messed up or anything."

"You have no idea." Kris said as she came up.

Kevin then reached into the bag, "Look what I got..." He pulled out a box wrapped in a thin ribbon, "A do it yourself birthday cake!"

"Very classy." Joe said.

Kimi looked at Kris with a grimace. Joe then took the cake box from Kevin in one of his hands, "How about we make the cake..FOR her?"

"But we don't know how to make a cake." Kevin said.

"Which is why we should move the box!" Kimi shouted, ducking her away from Joe's arm and heading back to the box, "We don't want to get it covered in anything, like batter or something!"

"Kim, Kim, Kim..." Joe pulled her back, "Nothing is going to happen to the home videos! Trust me!"

"Sure..." Kimi mumbled, "And don't call me 'Kim'."

Suddenly Nick and Keri Lu slid down two poles. They were both wearing some chef outfits.

"We may not be experts..." Keri Lu started.

"But I did bake a few dozen cupcakes when I was five, got that second place ribbon for my banana bread when I was eleven." Nick counted these all out.

"Let's not forget his floating coconut flambe!" Lulu finished happily.

"Gentlemen..." Nick walked over to the boys, and he added, "...Ladies..." To Kris and Kimi. He put his hands on Joe and Kevin's shoulders, "Let's bake a cake..."

The whole kitchen looked like a bombshell hit it. Eggshells were everywhere, flour and batter splattered the walls, kitchen utensils laying among the counters, it just looked terrible.

"Okay, we're ready to start!" Nick said, pointing to Joe, "You get a bowl."

"Yup."

He pointed to Kevin, "You pour the batter."

"Yes sir!"

Then he pointed to Kris, "You preheat the oven..."

"You got it!"

"What about me?" Keri Lu asked, cocking her head.

"You..." Nick looked at his assistant, "...You can..." He suddenly turned to Kimi, grabbing her shoulder to turn her around.

Kimi was about to run and move the box, but Nick had moved her already, "...Yes, Nick?" She grumbled.

"You okay?" He then moved Keri Lu towards her, "Whatever, just give your sister a job."

"YOU'RE the head chef, doofus."

"Fine. Then as head chef, I'm telling you, Curlytop..." He pointed to her, "..Give Lulu a job."

Kimi rolled her eyes, and Lulu suddenly reached up for Nick's hat.

He moved her hand away quickly before she could touch it, "No way, no touching the hat."

Kimi handed Lulu a whisk, "Here, play with this."

"Yay!" Keri Lu twirled it around, "Nick held this whisk!"

"Well, let's do it!" Joe cried out, and everyone began doing high fives.

"Go team!" Kris said as she ran to the oven.

Kevin picked up the batter, while Joe grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"Guys, wait a second!" Kimi shouted, Lulu just held her back with a big smile on her face.

"We are rocking Mom's birthday!" Joe said as he held the (sort of) bowl out for Kevin to pour the batter, "Batter up!"

"Hey batter batter batter..." He said happily as Kevin poured.

Kimi groaned, smacking her head against the countertop many times.

Keri Lu let go, Kris was still facing the oven with a smile.

It looked weird when Kevin was done pouring, so Joe said, "More batter."

"More batter!" Kevin cried, emptying the entire batter through. Kimi was still banging her forehead.

The boys stared in confusion, "It's like a mysterious, bottomless bowl..." Joe said with wonder.

"THATS BECAUSE ITS A FREAKING COLANDER!" Kimi's muffled cries (her face was on the counter) still echoed through the kitchen.

"What's a colander?" Kevin asked.

"What you guys would call a mysterious, bottomless bowl." Nick lifted the colander, "It's got holes on the bottom."

Then they looked down, and Nick said, "Uh oh..."

The box of the home videos were right there the whole time, and was now covered in cake batter.

Nick lifted it up quickly, putting it on the counter.

"WE NEED TOWELS!" Kevin cried, "Hurry!"

They all started looking through the drawers and cabinets of the kitchens for anything to clean the VHS' off.

"It's too late.." Kimi mumbled.

Tom ran halfway down the stairs, "What is that smell?"

They suddenly turned around. Smoke was rising from the battered-covered box now. "Someone left the cook top on!" Nick held his hand out.

"FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Kevin shouted, running and somehow finding one, squirting it among the smoking videos.

Kimi's face was on still on the counter, and her hand drifted through the white smoke and turned off the stove.

The three brothers stood there and stared at the now ruined home videos.

Tom came up, watching in shock, "Oh, tell me that's not what I think it is..."

Joe lifted up a melted piece, "All our home videos..." He whispered.

Nick quickly removed his chef hat, holding it to his chest, "We killed them...!"

Lulu reached her hand between Joe and Nick and stole the hat from his hands, grinning as she placed it on her head. Kris was biting her lip, Kimi's head was still on the countertop.

Joe dropped the melted piece, Frankie came by Tom's side with a chocolate ice cream cone.

"What is going on here?" Sandy asked as she walked up.

"I, I don't know.." Tom crossed his arms and tapped his chin, "I just got here..."

Kevin, Joe and Nick stood there, not knowing what to do, standing there guilty as Sandy asked with astonishment, "Are those our home movie...?"

"We're so sorry..." Joe's eyes were wide.

"Mom..." Nick started.

"You're sorry?" Sandy said in a shaky voice.

"Um, Mrs. Lucas..." Kris took a step forward.

"How can you be so irresponsible?"

"But Mom; we can explain..." Kevin began.

"How can you explain ruining all our memories?" The boys didn't know what to say, as she continued, "Those are our home movies, and now they're gone forever...!"

Then she turned around and walked away quickly, Tom watched her go, then went to follow her.

Frankie got on one of the seats, "We are very disappointed in you boys..." He held his ice cream cone out to Keri Lu, "You want to share this?"

Keri Lu gagged, "No..."

Frankie shrugged, then tossed the ice cream right on top of the melted videos. The three brothers stared there for a few seconds.

Kimi stood up straight, then Nick noticed something, "Kimi, why is your forehead completely red? And it looks like you're gonna get bruise somewhere around there..."

Lulu sighed, patting Nick's shoulder, "How will you ever get out of this pickle? With my help, of course..."

"What?"

"Never mind..."

* * *

Later on, everyone sat at the table eating dinner. Kimi thought it was extremely awkward, as she swallowed her broccoli quietly.

Sandy messed with her food, the three brothers sat there blinking, Kris ate her chicken normally, Keri Lu was slowly and secretly scooping her mashed potatoes onto Nick's plate, and Frankie just sat there.

"This is great broccoli...honey..." Tom said nervously, waving his vegetable around on his fork.

Everyone spoke in agreement, Kevin saying, "Love it." and Nick saying, "It's one of your best works.."

Suddenly Tom's watch began to beep loudly, "It's been another five minutes, boys." He said, looking at them, "Time to apologize to your mother...again."

Kevin, Joe, Kris, Nick, and Keri Lu all looked at Kimi, who blinked, "What?"

Joe gestured to Sandy, and Kimi nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Mrs. Lucas..." She started sweetly, "Your completely idiotic sons really feel bad about ruining the home videos and all..."

"I know they do." Sandy replied.

"We are sooo sorry..." Kevin said finally.

"I know you are."

"Apparantly, a colander is some kind of bowl with holes in it..." Joe informed, as if that was totally unrealistic.

"I know it is," Sandy looked at him, "And I love you boys more than anything in the world..."

The boys smiled, but became guilty and slumped when Kimi muttered, "Just not right now..."

Tom dropped his fork, sighing, and Sandy smiled, picked up her still full plate, got up and left the table.

As Kevin massaged his brow, Nick asked through grit teeth, "Why...does she have to make it...so hard?" He tossed his fork onto the plate, realizing he had twice as more mashed potatoes as usual.

Lulu grinned, "Yay, I finished my potatoes!" She stood up with her plate, glancing at Nick, "Why, Nick, you better eat all that!"

Kris sighed, downing her iced tea.

* * *

As they all sat down, Joe walked around saying, "We battered, burned and foamed all her memories, and she forgives us?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, sitting next to Kimi, "And she'll never mention it again. Now she'll be all sweet and loving.."

"It's going to be torture!" Joe pointed out, and Kris nodded.

"We should just move out!" Kevin said, throwing his hands in the air, "Let them raise Frankie in peace."

"I don't want to be left alone with my sisters and Frankie.." Keri Lu said, hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute!" Kevin turned around, "I've got an idea!"

Everyone stood around him, as the oldest said, "We can't save the video tapes, but we can save the memories."

"Kevin, it seems like you have a scheme in mind, and we're suppose to ask you what it is." Joe realized, holding his finger out.

Nick looked at Kevin.

There was a second of silence and Kevin said, "Oh, right. Me. Okay...We get a camera..We build some sets..."

Joe stared dumbfounded as he continued, "We have Stella help us out with some costumes...We reenact our home movies, and then we video tape them!"

"Genius..." Kimi said sarcastically.

Nick stood up, "And I thought it was going to be something completely ridiculous.."

He then grabbed Kevin and hugged him, Joe and Kris joining them.

"Okay..." Nick tried to push Kevin back, "Stop hugging me now. Nope..leggo..."

Keri Lu crawled on her hands and knees between their feet, and then she stood up fast, breaking the two brothers apart and having them fall backwards.

Joe just beamed, giving the 12 year old a thumbs up.

"And..." Kris came up to them smiling, "I know who can be the PERFECT director of this little video-taping idea of yours..."

The boys looked at each other.

* * *

Nick played the drums in his footsie pajamas, Joe on his knees in his own footsies as he danced around, doing the robot with his arms.

"CUT!" Kris cried out with the megaphone, "CUT!"

Kevin stopped recording, and Kris stood up, fixing her beret.

"There's something not right!" The 16 year old said, holding up her hands, "Nick, you're playing too well, and Joe, you need to dance like you have to go to the bathroom, man!"

"But, I don't have to go..." Joe pointed out, gasping when Kimi suddenly tossed five water bottles at him.

***10 Minutes Later***

Kevin checked his watch smiling, as Joe swallowed the remains of the last bottle.

"OKAY!" He said as he squirmed and cringed, "Now I have to go, let's do this!"

Kris down back down, "Alright.."

"Take Two." Keri Lu said, closing the clapperboard and quickly moving from camera view as Kevin began recording.

"And ACTION!" Kris shouted.

Nick banged his drum once or twice, doing perfectly (yet terribly), and Joe squirmed and jumped around on his knees, doing a strange funky dance.

Finally, Kris said, "CUT!"

When the cut went off, Joe leaped to his feet and ran to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Kevin walked in with a lasso, wearing a white T-shirt and some red trunks and a proud face.

"Nice..." Nick commented.

Kimi then lowered the camera and asked Kevin, "Were you wearing those cowboy boots originally?"

"I do now!"

"Kevin with Lasso. Take one." Keri Lu closed the clapperboard, as Kevin ran around to Nick, who was holding a broom.

"ACTION!" Kris held up a fist.

Kevin swung the lasso around, looked at the camera and winked. Then he threw the lasso hoop through the air...

And a crashing sound soon followed.

* * *

"Kevin with Lasso. Take two!"

There was another crash when the lasso went up.

* * *

"Take six!"

Kevin missed the broom by mere inches.

* * *

"Take ten." Lulu said as Kevin stomped his feet, then tried one more time.

When he threw it, there wasn't JUST a crashing noise, but the mew of a cat that got caught in the fray.

* * *

"Kevin with Lasso. Take thirteen!" Keri Lu closed the clapperboard.

Kevin stopped and looked at her, "Are you going to count every single take?"

Lulu then answered, "Are you going to MISS on every take?"

Kevin blinked, then turned as Kimi said, "That's what I thought."

"ACTION!" Kris cried out in her megaphone.

Kevin swung the lasso, threw the lasso, but instead of a crashing noise, it finally went around the broom. Kevin yanked the broom from Nick's hands, but instead of catching it, it slammed into Kimi, knocking her and the camera to the floor.

"CUT!" Kris shouted, "Break time! I need a latte!" She looked down at Kimi, "And a bandage..."

* * *

"Action, boys." Kimi said, adjusting the camera.

Joe stood with his pumpkin bag, "TRICK OR..." He paused, standing in his cowboy outfit, "Trick OR..."

"Its trick or treat..." Nick corrected angrily, in his tiger outfit.

"Everybody says trick or treat!" Joe said as Kimi rolled her eyes and stopped recording the camera, "I want to take my character in a new direction!"

As Kevin, dressed as Abe Lincoln, ate a chocolate bar, Nick pointed out, "You're a Halloween cowboy. There are no other directions to take it."

"What about a zombie cowboy?" Lulu asked, messing with the clapperboard.

"Yeah!" Joe said, pointing at her, "What the midget said! A zombie cowboy would say, "TRICK OR...BRAAAIINNNSSS!""

Nick ripped off his tiger hat, "I can't work under these conditions!" Then he left the camera screen.

"Dude, I was just kidding man." Joe said after him.

"You want to go see a play?" Kevin asked in a high pitched voice.

* * *

"Alright, let's do this people!" Joe shouted, holding the camera, as Nick put the last ornament on the Christmas tree.

"Lights!" Keri Lu said, holding the clapper, and Nick ran to the switch by the side, turning it on.

"Snow!" Kris ordered, drinking a latte.

Kevin had a cardboard box filled of white stuff, and he threw it to make it look like the real thing.

"Stella!" Joe shouted.

Kimi then walked on set wearing some blue footsie pajamas, her curly hair a mess, and she wore a giant head-gear. Her expression was completely serious, she clearly did not like this position.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Stella ran up and tweaked her hair a little more, "Your hair's a little too crazy, but it'll still work!"

"Meh..." Kimi sighed.

"Perfect!" Joe took a step towards her, "Okay, grab the eggnog."

Kimi grabbed the Christmas mug, then she looked at Nick, who just shrugged. Then she said, "I'm not gonna do this."

"What?" Joe asked, lowering the camera. Kevin stopped throwing white fluff.

"Yeah, Stella told me when I attempt to drink the eggnog, my head-gear will make it spill all over me, and she's supposed to get some rash..." She looked in the mug with disgust, "I don't even like eggnog. It's gross. Can't you just get the real Stella to do this?"

"What? Noo!" Stella backed up, still smiling, "We have you, silly!"

"Will you talk to her?" Joe shouted to Nick, acting like a drama queen.

Nick went over to Kimi, putting an arm around her, "Kim..." He started. But then he corrected himself, "Kimi..." At Kimi's glare.

"This is one of our mom's most..cherished memories." He clenched his fist for dramatic effect, "And plus, you're young looking and look more like Stella when she was younger, soo..."

Kevin and Stella nodded in agreement, Joe looked at her expectedly, Keri Lu and Kris were laughing.

Kimi glanced at all of them, then dropped her head, "Alright, go ahead."

Joe jumped happily, holding the camera up, "Oh boy oh boy, Here we go, here we go!" He pressed the record button.

"Merry Christmas..!" Kimi said in a fake happy voice, and when she took a sip of the eggnogg (she tried not to gag) it didn't spill over her.

"What are you doing?" Joe demanded, holding his arms out.

"Guess my mouth isn't small enough..." Kimi shrugged, "My bad.."

"Why...do you hate our mother?" Kevin asked in a disguisted voice, "Even after letting you and your sisters stay here...!"

Kimi grimaced, "Record again.."

Everyone was so happy now, Kevin threw the white fluff again, Joe began to record.

They all cried, "Merry Christmas!" again, and Kimi then, held the mug to her chest, and poured half of the eggnog down her footsie.

Nick, Kevin and Joe gasped with joy and surprise, looking at each other happily. Kris, Stella and Lulu held onto each other as they laughed so hard.

"Not good enough." Nick then said.

"Yup!" Kevin agreed, "Let's do a second take!"

"Yeah, you can spill eggnog on yourself again!" Joe laughed.

Kimi's face was so dark and demonic, as she held out her half-empty mug and began storming towards Joe.

"Whoah, whoah, not THIS way!" Joe backed up with the camera, "Don't dunk that on me, I've got an electronic device!"

"Fine." Kimi backed up, then she ripped her head-gear off, "Doing this doesn't look evil with this thing on..."

She turned to Kevin and Nick, and the creepiest smile stretched across her face.

The two boys literally stumbled over one another as they tried to escape the angry wild-haired teenager chasing them.

* * *

Kevin, Joe and Nick slid down their poles. Then Kris slid down Kevin's, Kimi down Joe's, Lulu down Nick's.

"Okay. Here's the scene." Kevin said, bringing them all to the kitchen, "Nick's second birthday. With candles-"

"Wow, that's a very large highchair." Kris interrupted, looking the latter up and down.

"Right, the camera's over here..." Kevin gestured to across the table at the empty tripod.

"Guys, there's no camera..." Kimi realized.

"Where's the camera?" Kevin asked with shock.

"Joe...?" Nick started.

"I didn't touch it!"

"That has everything we shot on it!" Kevin exclaimed.

They looked around for a moment, then Keri Lu screamed, "FIND IT!"

They all jumped and scrambled around the whole room, Kevin attacking the drawers, suddenly pulling out video tapes and cameras. Joe was in the kitchen cabinets, and pulled out more cameras.

Kimi pulled back the curtain on the middle bunk bed in the wall, then shouted, "Who put all these cameras on my bed?"

"Who cares?" Kevin ran past, "Just grab them all!"

Kris picked up all she could find, Joe handing some to her, placing them on the tables. Then she discovered Joe lounging on the couch, taking pictures of himself. Kris shrugged and joined him.

Keri Lu fished through the popcorn machine, "Hey, look another camera!"

Kimi stared as she rushed by. Kevin was on the vending machine, seeing another camera inside.

Nick pulled kitchen drawers open one by one, Lulu ran to help him, then they looked at each other, getting an idea and running.

Joe and Kris were still on the couch, taking pictures, yanking Kimi down next to them for one. Kimi rolled her eyes and got up.

More cameras piled onto the table, Nick and Lulu rushed to the refridgerator, pulling it open and finding a strawberry cake. They glanced at each other and they both got a fingertip of cake icing.

Then they noticed another camera in the door. Nick picked it up, blinking.

* * *

They had picked up every camera, examining it to find the right one.

"Not it." Joe said, putting one down.

"Not this one either..." Kimi laid down another.

"We ruin the original movies and then lose the new ones.." Nick said with disbelief, "We're incredible.."

"You sure that a certain SOMEBODY didn't take it or anything?" Keri Lu asked, leaning in with a smile.

That was when Frankie himself walked in, just standing there.

They all looked at him, Joe crossed his arms, "Frankie? Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Frankie asked.

"The video camera."

"Silver and black and about this big?" Frankie held his hands apart.

"That's the one." Joe answered.

"Okay. I got about sixteen dollars." Kevin walked around them, pulling out the money, "Joe? Nick? Girls? What've you got?"

"I never carry money with me.." Kimi shrugged.

"I don't want money." Frankie said. They all looked at him.

"Then what DO you want?" Keri Lu asked, holding her hands out.

"I want two things. First: I want to be in the movies."

"But you weren't BORN yet..." Kris pointed out.

"Well, I'm born now!" Frankie leaned foreward, he then crossed his arms in total defiance. They all glanced at each other.

"What's the second thing you want, though?" Nick asked.

"Oh, you guys know what I want..." Frankie looked at Keri Lu and made a big smile.

Keri Lu widened her eyes, Kevin and Kimi glanced at each other and grinned.

* * *

Kevin was behind Tom and Sandy as he led them into the birthday party, Joe, Nick, Lulu, Frankie and Kimi waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked, as she came up.

"Mom.." Joe started, going in front of her, "We know how upset you are about the home videos."

"I'm not upset.." Sandy said, sitting down on one of the chairs, Frankie sitting on the chair next to her.

"Boys, your mom is not upset.." Tom repeated as he came up behind her, then he mouthed, "She's upset."

"Mrs. Lucas." Keri Lu had a tissue in her hands as she held them out to the boys, "You are practically killing them with kindness, y'know."

"Why do you have a tissue, Keri Lu?" Tom asked.

Keri Lu wiped her mouth with the tissue for the thirty-seventh time, "No reason."

Frankie smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"But, you're still upset, aren't you?" Kimi changed the subject back to normal.

Sandy looked at her, then she slumped, "Alright, I'm upset."

"Thank you.." Joe muttered as they all sighed with relief.

"But what good does it do to take it out on my boys?" She then said, "You didn't mean to...cut out a mother's heart..."

Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Well," Kevin said, "We realized we can never replace the home videos that Joe destroyed..."

"Me?" Joe gasped, "You poured the batter!"

"You got the bowl with the holes in it!"

"Its a colindar!"

"Its a calender!"

"Its a cilander!" Lulu said for fun.

"ITS A COLANDER!" Nick, Kris and Kimi shouted all at once.

"Guys..." Sandy butt in, "What's this all about? We've got guests coming any minute!"

"Mom, we redid the home movies." Nick finally said, going over to the switch to turn on the TV.

Sandy blinked in shock, as the movie started and everyone sat down in front of it.

It started with a sign saying, "THE HOME MOVIES PART II" Joe was holding it and twisting it around, Nick and Kevin waving next to him. Then, there was Joe dancing with some footsies, Nick playing the drumset very poorly.

"I don't believe it..." Sandy started.

Then it was them at Halloween, Joe in his cowboy outfit saying, "TRICK OR...Trick OR!"

Sandy laughed, then it was Kevin swinging the lasso, mouthing, "Hi mom!" and throwing it at the broom, missing it by inches. Kevin threw his hands around in frustration, then picked up the lasso again.

"I can't believe you did this..." Sandy said to them.

"I can't believe it either..." Kimi smiled.

"Dinner! We got turkey!" Keri Lu then walked in wearing a brown curly wig, holding a plate of fake turkey.

Kevin and Joe, wearing suspenders, ran to the table and began jumping on the chairs, as Frankie sat wearing a large jacket and a hat, cutting the turkey.

"Boys, sit down!" Keri Lu said as Kevin jumped on the table.

Sandy was smiling as Keri Lu pulled a red bib around Joe's neck in the video, fixing it on him as he and the other brothers were playing with their knives and forks.

Frankie had a fake mustache on, and Tom said, "Is that me? Wait, is that me? Hold on a sec..."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They all said in the video.

Frankie in the video then said, "Oh, this turkey is great, honey!"

Keri Lu in the vid grit her teeth, then had a fake smile, going over to him and actually KISSED Frankie on the cheek, "Thanks, sweetie!"

They all burst out laughing, Lulu wiping her mouth for the forty-fifth time.

Sandy was suddenly about to cry, Kevin leaned forward, saying, "Uh oh..."

"Sad crying?" Joe asked worriedly.

Sandy shook her head.

"Happy crying?" Nick asked hopefully.

She shook her head again.

"It must've been Kris' directing." Joe looked at the blonde girl, "Are you always like that when someone gives you a megaphone and a beret?"

Kris punched his arm.

"No.." Tom corrected, "Proud crying..."

Sandy then nodded her head, lowering her hand from her mouth. Kevin patted her shoulder as she choked out, "You guys are amazing..."

She grabbed onto Kevin, "I love you so much...!" Hugging Joe and Kris, she said, "This is absolutely the best birthday present I have ever had..." She grabbed Nick and kissed his cheek.

"...And you know what?" She asked as she hugged Kimi and Lulu at once, "I think I may like the new home videos better than the old ones."

They all chuckled, and then Tom said, "I can't wait to see what you guys ruin next year."

When his wife looked at him, he added shakily, "Please don't ruin anything next year..."

Suddenly everyone tilted her head to the full side. The video on the screen was now upside down.

"Um..." Kimi started.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked.

"Frankie wanted to direct..." Kris answered, giving Frankie a high-five, Kevin put a hand on his shoulder, and they all smiled as they watched the rest.

* * *

All the guests at the party applauded as loud as they could when the home videos were over.

"Do I have great boys and girls or what?" Sandy asked Stella, who was standing next her.

"Yeah, you got the best boys in the world. And girls..." Stella added, then she asked, "You really have accepted having those girls here?"

"Of course!" Sandy replied, "The boys have taken a great liking to them...And Joe seems to be very fond of Kris."

Stella's smile faltered, "Right.."

"Okay, everyone!" Kevin called out to everyone, "It's actually not quite over yet! We have a special feature to show you!"

"What special feature?" Kimi asked suddenly, "You're not going to-"

"Oh, you'll see." Nick answered her, hands in pockets, "It's very special."

Stella stifled a laugh as she came up next to Kimi, and Joe looked at Keri Lu, and gestured to the buttons on the wall, Lulu curtsied at his gentlemen-ness, and happily pressed the button.

The scene with Kimi wearing the footsies and the head-gear, and the messed up hair as she poured eggnog onto herself.

Everyone started laughing, and Kimi widened her eyes, "Wh-Wha-J-Joe, you guys said you wouldn't show this... You said you erased this..!"

"Well, maybeh somebody made a copy?" Joe held his hands out.

The same time Kimi made a demonic glare at the camera, Kimi turned and made a demonic glare right at the Lucas Brothers and her sisters.

"Sh-She doesn't do that when she's going to kill someone, does she?" Kevin asked nervously, leaning to the side to Keri Lu.

Keri Lu was wide-eyed, "Err...she hasn't really killed anyone before..."

"Yet.." Nick added as he backed up quickly and was the first to run, Kris following.

"Naw, she's not THAT bad..." Joe's fake courage vanished when Kimi began storming towards them.

"Oh my, RUUNNN!" Keri Lu turned and ran, Joe and Kevin going after her.

"YOU BETTER RUN..." Kimi shouted as she ran after all five of them across the whole birthday party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Episode (or chapter) 3 will come along soon. I bet you guys are noticing Stella took the girl's sudden appearance better than expected, but y'know, Stella still is a tad bit jealous, and I didn't want to go into the trouble and all that jazz...

Well, expect the next one...Please review and stuff :3


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, enjoy this one. If anyone is reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sandy, Tom and Kris chatted in the foyer.

"So, Kris..." Tom said, "You looked at any colleges lately?"

"A few..." Kris shrugged. "I don't want to go to places TOO far away and what not."

"Ahh." Sandy nodded, "Where are you thinking of going?"

"Well, I was thinking nearby-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Instantly over by the side, Joe slid down a pole, "That's for me, I ordered pizza!"

Then Nick was down, "That's for me, I ordered pizza."

"That's for me! I ordered pizza!" Kevin said as he touched the floor.

They went by Sandy, Tom and Kris, and Sandy asked, "So, where'd you guys order from?"

"Picarillos!" All three boys said at once, then they looked at each other.

"That place? Their pizza's terrible."

The boys all headed to the door, but stopped short when a light blonde blue-eyed girl went right in front of them and opened the door before they could.

Standing there holding some pizza was a very beautiful girl with slightly dark skin, piercing brown eyes and a baseball cap on her head.

"Terrible?" Kevin asked the others as he looked over Keri Lu's shoulder.

"How could you say that..?" Nick whispered.

The girl had then removed her baseball cap, her long flowing black hair spilling over her shoulders.

"It's the most beautiful pizza in the world..." Joe said as he stared at the girl with wide eyes.

Keri Lu held the door open, as the girl was smiling shyly.

"Now we know why they ordered from Picarillos..." Kris said with her arms crossed.

"Well, you gotta admit..." Tom said, shrugging, "It's pretty cute pizza."

Sandy then looked at him, and Tom coughed, "I'll set the table.." He quickly left.

* * *

When Tom took a bite of the pizza, he somehow couldn't disconnect the cheese from the slice. After yanking it several times, it finally broke apart.

"Well, it is round..." Sandy said as she inspected a slice, "And there's some melted cheese on it...Yet I can't bring myself to call it pizza..."

"I keep chewing and chewing.." Tom remarked with his mouth full, "But I think it's getting thicker..."

"That's the Jawbreaker, I ordered that." Joe said, pointing.

"This is unbelievable.." Tom muttered.

"Dad, where is it written that pizza always has to taste good?" Joe asked his dad.

"Picarillo's is environmentally friendly!" Kevin informed them, "Their slogan: "We use all the stuff the other people throw out."."

Joe then nodded.

"Alright, is your sudden love of Picarillo's have to do with that girl?" Keri Lu asked with a grin, raiding the fridge for something other than the nasty pizza.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

As Frankie walked past, Tom said, "Hey, have some pizza Frankster."

When Frankie sniffed the pizza, he looked at his father and asked, "Why do you hate me?"

Then the door rang again. Joe stood up quickly, "I'LL GET IT!"

He ran as fast as he could all the way to the door. "HEY!" Nick shouted as he slid down the pole, "Don't you answer that! That's my order of pizza!"

"No no, it should be MY order!" Joe said, looking over his shoulder at Nick, yanking it open and not looking at who it is.

"Why, someone's at the door?" Kevin ran over, "My order of pizza!"

"No way, man!" Joe then looked over, "Why, hello there, Maria-!"

He stopped. The delivery girl lifted the baseball cap off of her head, and blonde hair in very small and springy curls bounced their way to her shoulders.

"Pizza?" She asked, holding the boxes of pizza out.

Kris stifled a laugh, Nick, Joe and Kevin widened their eyes.

"KIMI?" They all shouted at once.

"Mm hm." Kimi smiled, "Got a temporary job at Picorillo's. Not technically a job, I can quit anytime I want, but..."

"Where's Maria?" Joe demanded.

"I offered to take ya'll's second order to this place instead of her, because she was just here." Kimi grinned, "It's not like you guys have a CRUSH on her or anything..."

The brothers gaped, Kimi opened the pizza box, took a slice of the pizza and shoved it in Joe's open mouth.

"Have a nice night!" She said happily, "Remember: "We use the stuff that other people throw out!"." Then she turned and left.

* * *

Stella entered the place with a face of disbelief and shock. Pizza boxes littered the whole abode, Joe and Kevin laid on the couch, and Kevin released a loud belch.

Keri Lu was sitting on a chair with a Nintendo DS she found randomly sitting around, "Wassup, Stella. Got any food on you? They won't buy anything else but that stupid pizza..."

Joe tried to fix his pants, but realized he couldn't.

"Okay..." Stella walked in with a pair of jeans, "If I have to keep making your jeans bigger, the world is going to have a denim shortage."

Joe sat up, "Our pants fit fine.."

"As long as we don't move..." Kevin sat up as well, then suddenly the loud sound of pants ripping filled the air.

Stella and Keri Lu winced.

"Okay..." Kevin muttered.

"If you guys don't stop eating that nasty pizza..." Keri Lu looked at Stella.

"You'll be going on stage in sweatpants.." Stella finished.

"Good luck on that.." Kris laughed as she walked in.

"Ooo!" Kevin looked hapy, "Power slides in sweatpants! Awesome!"

"You can design us some really cool ones, with special pockets to hold our pizza!" Joe exclaimed.

Stella just threw the pair of jeans on top of Joe and walked away.

Nick then came down the stairs, holding an empty pizza box, "Hey, have you guys tried sweatpants? There's a lot more..." He shook himself, "Wiggle room."

"Oh, man, that's gross and cute at the same time." Keri Lu muttered.

"Man, I cannot believe Kimi got a job at Picarillo's!" Joe then said out loud.

"Yeah, I know right." Kevin nodded.

"Gentlemen.." Tom walked up, waving a piece of paper around, "A word...Apparantly in the last month, we have spent over five hundred dollars on Picarillo's quote-unquote pizza."

The boys shook their head, as Kevin said, "We have not spent that much! We had to buy extra because it was 80% Kimi and 20%-"

Suddenly Frankie's voice was heard from across the room, "Hey! Trying to sleep in here!"

When they looked, Frankie had made a complete castle made of pizza boxes.

Tom looked back to his sons, "Now, look. I get that you guys have a crush on the delivery girl, and you're buying so much pizza because it's mostly Kimi delivering."

"Crush?" Joe asked, scoffing, "On the delivery girl?" He and Kevin laughed. Nick did a guffaw in the background.

"This is no fake laughing matter, alright?" Tom said, "Pizza party's over. No one orders anymore pizza."

He left, and as Joe and Kevin walked to the kitchen, Joe said, "Imagine Dad thinking I have a crush on the pizza girl." He put the pizza box along with all the other ones, "Just because Maria has...hair as shiny as eggplant..."

"She smells delicious..." Nick murmured, lifting up a pizza oozing cheese, "Just like toasted oregano.." He relased the pizza and it went like a slingshot.

"And she smells delicious..." Kevin said, gazing upwards, "Like toasted oregano..." He smelled a slice of pizza.

When he let go of the pizza and it slingshotted back to the plate, he looked at Nick and said, "You said that, didn't you?"

"I miss her." Joe said plainly.

Kevin put an arm around Joe's shoulders, "Enough to sing about it?"

Nick grinned, "Oh yeah..."

The boys, Kris and Lulu shrugged.

XXXXXX

_Love_

_Showed up, at my door, yesterday_

_It_

_Might sound cheesy, but I wanted her to stay_

_I fell in love with the Pizza Girl_

_Now I eat pizza everyday._

_I fell in love with the Pizza Girl_

_Now I eat pizza everyday._

_I_

_Was stuck, in a box, for so long._

_Now_

_I say, that the Pizza Girl, she's the one for me_

_I fell in love with the Pizza Girl_

_Now I eat pizza everyday_

_I fell in love with the Pizza Girl_

_Now I eat pizza, Now I eat pizza, Now I eat pizza...everday._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick, Joe, Kevin, Kris and Lulu laid on their backs on the carpet, their heads touching and making a five pointed star (sort of).

"That was fun." Nick said quietly.

"Even as a giant, she's beautiful.." Kevin murmured.

"If I can't order from Picarillo's, how am I going to see the pizza girl again?" Joe asked himself, then he laughed, "Duh. I'll just call Maria and ask her out!"

"NOT IF I CALL FIRST!" Nick shouted, sitting upright and darting for his phone.

They all grabbed their phones, dialing as quickly as possible.

"I got you both beat.." Kevin said as he pressed the buttons, holding the phone to his ear.

Suddenly Joe's phone rang, and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Joe, can I have Maria's number?"

Nick laughed, "Ha ha! Got it.." Then he growled in frustration, "Its on busy signal! Who could she possibly be talking to?"

"Maybe she's already got a boyfriend, and she's talking to him?" Joe asked in horror.

"Yeah, Maria, thanks for taking that last delivery job for me." Kimi said as she walked into the room, cellphone up to ear, "Mm hm, yeah you're a lifesaver. Without a car, I've been doing nothing but running around all afternoon trying to deliver and stuff, soooo..."

The boys stared at her in complete shock as she blinked at them, "Um, Maria, I'm gonna have to call you back. Anyways, thanks! See you later!" She hung up.

"SERIOUSLY?" Joe demanded, "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because you boys are fighting over the same girl." Kimi replied tautly, "It'll tear you apart."

They all looked at her, and when they did nothing, Kimi shouted, "HANG UP NOW!"

They did so, and she said, "NOBODY is going to ask Maria out, alright?"

Nick put himself together, "Right...May I remind you of the JONAS Book of Law?" He looked at his oldest brother, "Kevin..."

As heavenly music played, Kevin turned around and lifted a gigantic book and a magnifying glass, and he blew on it, sending dust everywhere.

As Nick and Kris coughed, Kevin said, "Sorry. Little too much fake dust."

"Let me see..." Kimi said, having Kevin open the book and taking the magnifying glass.

"Amendment 3, Subparagraph A, Line Six." Keri Lu directed her.

Nick looked at her, "How did you know where it was?"

Lulu blinked, "Um...I like to read stuff when I can't sleep at night?"

Kimi flipped through the pages as Kevin held it for her, and she grabbed the glass.

"_**It was a dark and stormy night..." **_Kimi read aloud, her voice epic, "**_Fireball the pony was lost inside Box Canyon..._**!" She paused, then looked at the cover.

Over at Kevin, she said, "This is the wrong book..."

Kevin blinked, "Oooohh, sorry!" He put the book back where he found it.

"What happened to the pony?" Joe asked in a worried voice.

Kevin dropped the large book on the lounge chair, and grabbed a thinner book, flipping the pages and holding it out to Kimi.

And she read aloud, holding the glass over the words:

"_If more than one member of the band JONAS is crushing on the same girl...absolutely NO member may ask out, said crushee or said members risks destroying the bond that makes them awesome bandmates and brothers_."

All three boys nodded, understanding, Keri Lu was on the lounge chair, reading the Fireball the Pony book, Kris patting Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah." Nick said, "We don't want to destroy our awesomness."

The three boys (and Lulu) looked up and at the corner of the room, winked and waved.

Going back to business, Joe said, "But what if the crushee is the beautiful and adorable Maria?" He rolled his R at Maria.

Nick swallowed, "Then we have a problem..."

Kimi placed her hands on her hips, and Kevin asked, "How do you solve a problem like Maria?"

"How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?" Kris then asked.

"Hey, that sounds like a song from some movie.." Joe blinked.

Lulu laughed at the book she was reading, "Oooh, Fireball, what an interesting pony you are...!"

"But there's no problem.." Joe realized, "The Book of JONAS is clear...None of us are going out with Maria. Agreed?" He held out his hand.

Nick put his hand on top of Joe's, "No more bad pizza..."

"No more tight pants." Kevin said, moving his on top of his brother's.

"NO MORE MARIA!" They all shouted, throwing their hands in the air.

But when they seperated, they were slouching and mumbling to themselves.

Joe then sat down with Keri Lu, "So, how did Fireball get out of Box Canyon?"

"Oh, you have GOT to see, it's so magical!" Keri Lu moved the massive book on her lap over to Joe's lap, who gasped at it's weight.

* * *

Nick slid down the pole, dressed in a jacket, a tie and a dress shirt, with the sleeves half rolled up. He went over to the mirror and adjusted his tie, smiling.

When he moved away from the mirror, he froze when he heard, "Well well well..."

In front of Nick was the back of a chair facing him. Nick could barely see the bright blonde hair.

"Good evening, Mr. Nick..." The female voice said, and the chair spinned around to reveal Keri Lu sitting there with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a nice little sundress.

"If I didn't know any better..." She said, "I'd say somebody's dressed for a date...Perhaps with a girl by the name of..." She leaned forward, ".._Maria_!"

"Can't a guy get dressed up for his evening snack?" Nick asked, shrugging.

"Oh please..." Keri Lu stood up, swishing her sundress as she took a step forward, "I can smell your cologne from over here...What could it be? The Maria Magnet?"

"For your information..." He looked down at her, "It's called Growl."

Keri Lu scoffed, then stepped closer, poking his chest, "Listen, partner. Kimi asked me and Kris to help her make sure you guys don't do anything..." She waved her fingers, "...And I was assigned to YOU for tonight."

Kimi entered the room, holding up two pieces of paper. Joe was chasing after her, trying to get them back. He was actually wearing a black tuxedo.

"Pizza coupons." Kimi handed them to Lulu so she could see, "How will Joe ever explain this?" She looked at Nick, "Why are you dressed up?"

"Planning to go out with Maria, I think." Keri Lu smiled.

"I can explain the coupons." Joe said, snatching the coupons back from the girls, "You present those when you pay for your pizza, and you get a discount."

Nick cocked his head, and Joe laughed a little, "It's actually pretty cool."

"We know what they are." Nick said, he was glowering.

"KEVIN! GET BACK HERE!" A voice cried from upstairs, and suddenly Kevin slid down one of the poles. He was wearing a dress shirt with a vest and a tie. He had something hidden behind his back.

Kris followed right behind him, hair flying around as she stumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Kevin said, coming up to the others.

The two boys stared at him, "What's behind your back?" Joe asked seriously.

Kevin whipped a bouquet around, "Flowers." He answered, "I'm trying to attract bees."

"NUH UH~!" Kris shouted, running over to them.

"But you're allergic to bees." Lulu said.

"Yes, true but if you don't want to give me more time to come up with a better excuse then I'm going to go with that one." Kevin shrugged.

"Looks like you guys are all trying to sneak date Maria." Kimi said, her voice filled with disappointment, "What happened to Amendment 3, Subparagraph A, Line Six?"

"We've never not obeyed the JONAS law before.." Joe said, "...We're...lawless!" Then he said in a Western accent, "We're _OUTLAWS_."

"Maybe we should ALL ask her out." Kevin said, wide-eyed and happy.

"May the best man impress her." Nick nodded, "The best." He added.

"Absolutely..." Kevin smiled.

There was some silence, then Joe said, "You're right."

More silence.

"Well, I'm going to run to the door now." Joe said.

"Yeah, me too. I think that's a good idea." Nick nodded.

They pretty much trampled over poor Kimi as all three Lucas Brothers scrambled for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the school the next day, Kevin ran through the doors, saying, "Stella!"

Stella turned to face him, Macy was next to her, holding a giant oar or something like that. Macy beamed, suddenly hyper-ventilating and wide-eyed.

Keri Lu came up to them, as well.

"Hey.." Macy said in amazement.

"You're a girl!" Kevin said to Stella.

"Uhhh, last time I checked." Stella blinked.

"How do I impress one?" Kevin asked her.

"Just existing pretty much does it!" Macy answered quickly.

"Wait." Stella interrupted, "Why do you need advice on how to impress a girl?"

"Duh." Keri Lu said, "It's because-"

Kevin cut her off, "I'm going up against two PLAYAS!" He crossed his arm, "And I need every advantage I can get."

"Okay.." Stella looked up, beginning to think, "Well...I always find it impressive if a guy cooks for me."

"Cooking." Kevin murmured, "Excellent!" He wrote on a notepad, "What do they usually cook for you?"

"Kevin.." Keri Lu came in between them, "I'm assigned to you for today, and I'm not allowing questions."

"I can make her cereal!" Kevin exclaimed.

Macy blinked, "Well, the thought counts! I'D eat it!" She accidently crushed Kevin's foot with the oars she was holding.

Kevin cried out, jumping around, and Keri Lu winced, and Macy said, "Sorry!"

The oldest Lucas' eyes were extremely wide, and he was jumping up and down, trying to speak.

And Stella grabbed Macy and led her in another direction, giving an apologizing look to Kevin.

"Yeah, that was awesome, thank you very much..." Kevin gasped out.

Keri Lu just patted the man's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick rounded the corner of the hallway, Kimi following closely behind, when he noticed Stella and Macy.

"Stella!" He called out.

The blonde girl turned to him, Macy was so estatic she almost hit him with the golf club she was holding. Nick ducked just in time.

Stella had her hands on her head at Nick almost being knocked unconscious, and Nick looked at Macy sternly. Macy just smiled nervously.

"I need some advice." Nick said to Stella, "I'm trying to get close to a girl."

"No no no no no..." Kimi came up next to Nick quickly before Macy could cuddle with him, "You're not going to ask for ADVICE for crying out loud!"

"Hey, you never said anything about ASKING advice for a girl." Nick said to her, "Just gimme a second."

Kimi glowered, and Nick continued, "The problem is there are these two other..." He looked around then leaned in, ".."Mac daddies" who are also trying to get close to this girl."

Stella looked weird for a second, "Wait a minute...My Stella senses are tingling."

Her face grew serious, "Would these two mac daddies happen to be Kevin and Joe?"

"Mac dangit. You're good." Nick said with astonishment.

Stella turned around and said out loud, "Emergency JONAS meeting in 3, 2..."

XXXXXXXX

She faced back, "1, What is this I hear about some girl you're going to ask out?"

Macy was trying to work out some mechanical bow and arrow, Joe quickly grabbed them from her before she did anything.

"Hey, where's Kris?" Kimi asked Lulu.

"Last time I checked, she was surrounded by boys." Lulu replied, shrugging.

"Who told you that?" Joe asked Stella.

"Uh, Mac..." She pointed to Kevin, who was sitting on the steps, "And Daddy.." She pointed to Nick, who was next to him.

"So who is she?" She then asked.

"Well, she's nice..." Joe replied, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Is she pretty?" Stella asked suddenly, coming closer to Joe.

"No, she's hideous. Why else would I ask her out?"

Stella shoved him, "Come on, just tell me who she is."

"Oww!" Joe said, clutching his shoulder, then he asked, "Why, are you jealous?"

Kimi and Keri Lu looked at each other, Nick and Kevin stifled laughs.

"No. Of course not." Stella answered, rolling her eyes, then she looked at him, "Is it..." She leaned in and whispered, "...Is it Kris?"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" All boys shouted at once, and Joe blushed, "Of course not, no no no!"

Kimi sighed, "It's the pizza girl I work with, Maria. Now do you know why they ordered so much pizza?"

Stella pointed at her, "I knew it!"

Nick slapped a hand onto his knee and he and Kevin began to stand up, "Are Mac and Daddy still in trouble or can we please go now?"

"No, not yet!" Keri Lu replied happily, sitting in between them, grabbing their shoulders and forcing them back down.

"Thank you, Lulu." Stella said, then she raised her hands, "Let me fill you guys in on a little female 411. One guy likes a girl: Cool. Two guys likes a girl: Even better. Three guys like a girl: Jackpot!"

She clenched her fists and Macy nodded in agreement.

"But.." Kimi said, "When those three boys happen to be brothers...you can just strap the girl to a rollar coaster, have her go on it over and over, and it wouldn't NEARLY be equivalent to what would happen between you guys."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Joe asked then.

"We all like her." Kevin pointed out.

"Well, all three of you better UN-like her." Stella answered, shrugging.

"We talked about it. We can handle it." Nick told her.

"Wait, you guys think you can handle going after the same girl?" Stella asked in astonishment.

"Pretty much." Keri Lu responded, "Fighting over her could tear you guys apart for who knows how long? What if the guys try to pull her apart?" She shuddered.

Kevin rubbed Lulu's head, "Guys, she's right." He then stood up.

"Good!" Stella put her hand on Joe's shoulder, "I'm glad you've come to your senses. Come on, Macy!"

When she walked past Macy, the brunette said, "I like pizza, too. A lot!" She was yanked back when Stella grabbed her shirt.

Nick went in front of his brothers, "Okay. We cannot all go out with Maria at the same time. We'll end up fighting."

"I wish she could just come over and hang out and she could decide who she likes best..." Kimi muttered, "It would make things so much easier.."

"How about..." Nick started, "..We ask her to come over...and hang out and have her-"

"Are you really going far enough as to steal my idea?"

"...No."

"Good." She turned to leave.

"Kim, you're a genius!" Joe said as he followed her.

"It's Kimi, darn it."

"Sorry."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin paced back and forth looking at his watch. He walked past Joe and Nick and Joe asked, "Are you wearing my cologne?"

"Maria should be here any minute, okay?" Nick put his hands on his brother's shoulders, Joe sighed, and he added, "Best behavior. Right, gentlemen?"

"Okay." They both said.

"But what if one of us wants to flirt?" Joe asked.

"I'll clobber you over the head." Kimi answered, walking in front of them, Kris and Keri Lu behind her, "And I'd lock you in the closets for making us do this."

Joe and Kevin just beamed as Kimi crossed her arms. She was wearing a black and white striped dress that reached her knees, with some black bracelets and a necklace, plus a clip in her hair. Her sisters looked the exact same, except Kris' dress was blue and white, and Keri Lu's was red and white. The only difference was the black fedora Lulu was wearing that she stole out of Nick's closet.

"Well, we need you for SOMETHING, right?" Joe asked, "We've gotta make her feel more comfortable, don't we?"

Nick only shrugged, "For the flirting thing, we'll make a code phrase. Something like, "The phone is ringing"."

"Oh, I'll get it." Kevin said happily, and Nick grabbed his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"No." Nick said, "That's the code phrase."

"No way." Kimi interrupted, "How about whenever I say, "Insert name here, would you care for more iced tea?" and "Would you like some iced tea?" It means you're hitting too hard on Maria."

"Fine by me." Joe shrugged.

The doorbell rang. Kimi then said, "Places, girls."

As Kris rushed to make sure things looked good, the boys looked at each other wide-eyed with smiles on their faces.

"I'll bet it's Maria." Joe said, "I'll get it." Kimi pushed Joe back when he moved.

"Well, then, I'LL get it." When Kevin tried to move, Kimi shoved him back as well.

"I guess then I'll get it myself." Nick smiled, he let go of the boys but Kimi did the same thing to him as she did to the others.

"None of you will get the privelage." Kimi looked over her shoulder, "Lulu."

Lulu fixed her fedora, "My pleasure."

She went over to the door and opened it, smiling and saying in a polite tone, "Ah, Miss Maria, do come in, madame."

Maria blinked, standing in her red dress, but she nodded and entered.

Kimi then let them go, and they rushed over to her, Joe saying, "Hi Maria, so glad you could come hang out with us!"

Nick led her inside farther and it turned out she had a pizza box in her hands.

"You'know, it felt weird coming here without pizza, so I brought pizza."

"Awesome!" Nick took it quickly from Maria's hands.

"You're so funny!" Joe said happily, Maria smiled.

She went to sit on the corner of the couch, the Lucas Brothers crowding around her.

Getting comfortable, the poor girl couldn't help but notice they were all staring at her as if expecting something.

"Maria.." Joe started, and she looked at him, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

Maria laughed quietly, blushing a little.

Kevin rolled his eyes, Nick was fuming.

Suddenly Kimi came in with a tray of glasses, Lulu carrying a pitcher, Kris holding four straws.

"Would the gentlemen and the lovely lady like some iced tea?" Kimi asked sweetly, holding out the tray.

"Oh, hey Kimi." Maria titled her head, "I didn't know you lived here!"

"Oh, my relatives are friends of their parents." Kimi lied sweetly, "Our parents travel alot, so they let us stay here..."

Joe waved his hand, "Naw, we're good on the iced tea. Anyway, Maria..."

"**WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ICED TEA, MR. JOE**?" Kimi said a lot louder, startling Maria alittle bit.

Joe gulped, "...S-Sure..."

She smiled, "Alrightie, then. Lulu." Keri Lu poured the drink into one of the glasses, "Kris." Kris popped a straw into the glass, and then Kimi held it out to Joe.

He took it warily, sipping it quickly.

"I'll be right back!" Kevin said, getting up and running out of the room for a second, grabbing Kris' arm and pulling her with him.

"Maria.." Joe asked the girl, "Do you like motorcycles?"

When Maria nodded, he said, "Because you would look great in my sidecar..."

"That sounds really cool!"

"Mr. Joe, would you care for some more iced tea?" Nick asked rather loudly. He calmed himself when Kimi stared at him.

"Joe's cup is already full." Maria pointed out, shrugging, "I think you've done too many rock concerts."

"Poor guy." Joe said with pity, sipping his drink whilst winking.

Nick grit his teeth, and Kevin came running back, saying, "I hope you're hungry Maria!" He gestured to Kris, who held a silver tray with a top on it.

She laid the tray on the coffee table and at a nod from Kevin, lifted the top and said, "Mr. Kevin prepared this delightful meal for you, Miss Maria."

It was a bowl of cereal.

"Hope you like Crunchy Cats!" Kevin said happily.

Maria blinked for a second, Nick snatched a cup from Kimi's tray and held it out, "KEVIN! HAVE SOME ICED TEA!"

"Naw, I'm good." Kevin said.

"**NOW**!"

Maria looked at him, and Kevin nodded slowly, "Sure..."

Nick handed the cup to Kimi, who held it out as Lulu poured iced tea in it. Kris put a straw in the glass and then Nick snatched it back and shoved it in Kevin's hands.

Kevin sipped it, "Mm, this is good tea!"

"Kris makes the best sweet tea ever, Mr. Kevin." Keri Lu smiled.

Maria was now confused, and Nick said quickly, "Anyway, Maria, I wrote you a song!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch running, and while Kimi decided not to say anything, Joe was saying, "N-No, wait Nick come back and have iced tea! NICK!"

XXXXX

As Nick attempted to play the guitar and sing to Maria, Kimi came and interrupted, "Mr. Nick, the souffle is still in the oven and I'm not sure when it's supposed to be ready. Can you leave Miss Maria with Kris and come to the kitchen with me and your brothers, please?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him away.

Joe and Nick helped him get into the kitchen, where Joe then said, "Not cool man! That Maria song belonged to all three of us! We sang it when we were happy! We sang it when..."

He paused, "...Alright that was the only time we sang it."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to sing to her if you hadn't brought out the motorcycle and how you wanted to take her in your sidecar!" Nick fired back.

"Nick..." Kimi started.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to bring up the motorcycle if Captain Suave over here hadn't bust out the Crunchy Cats!" Joe gestured to Kevin, holding up the box.

"Joe..!" Keri Lu held her hands up.

"You started it!" Kevin retorted, "U and I together, like you could really rearrange the alphabet!"

Maria had come up, Kris behind her, "Guys...I, look."

They stopped and looked at her, "All this attention is kind of flattering but, mostly weird so...I think I should just go home..."

"Let me escort you out, Miss Maria..." Kimi said, wanting to get away from the boys.

"Why are you acting like some maid anyway?" She asked as they turned for the door.

"Because they asked me to..."

"Oh Maria!" Kevin shouted as they raced over to them.

Maria tried to open the door, but Nick quickly blocked her way.

Then Kris spoke up, "Look at yourselves! She's absolutely right! This quarrel will rip you apart just like spaghetti tuna!"

Maria blinked.

"Look, Maria, we're sorry about tonight..." Joe said, "It's just that we've never broken the Sacred Book of JONAS law."

"The Sacred Book of Whatie Who?"

"It's 600 years old!" Kevin said happily.

"Okay..." Maria turned to Nick, "Everyone offering iced tea?...Sacred Book?...Spaghetti tuna?..." She laughed, "I feel like I just-"

"Bought a ticket on the crazy train?" Kimi asked, "Welcome to the club, sister."

"If it helps, we can explain..." Nick started, "It's just...all three of us really like you."

Maria looked around everyone, Joe smiled shyly, Kevin then suggested, "We could share you!"

Joe stopped and stared at Kevin.

"I'm out of here.." Maria said finally, moving past Nick and leaving for good.

Kimi poked her head out the door, "Oh yeah, Maria! Tell George when you go to Picorillo's that I won't be able to continue my pizza delivering job anymore! My work here is already done!"

She closed the door and turned back, Nick doing a facepalm, then he put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I don't think explaining ourselves was the way to go." He told Kevin, and he and Joe left their oldest brother by the doorway.

"So!" Keri Lu clapped her hands together, "Who wants some Chinese food?"

"I do!" Kevin replied happily, and they both ran to the nearest phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella was fixing some new clothes on Nick, some extra designs on Kris (she had her try on a dress that reached her shins), and Joe walked by them, dropping his pants on the floor.

"Hey hey hey!" Stella exclaimed, picking them up, "How would you like it if I dropped one of your...songs, on the floor like that!"

"Sorry." Joe said as he smoothed his hair back.

As Stella made Nick hold his hands out, the boy said, "I can't believe we were about to turn our backs on the Sacred Book of Law all for a girl.

"Even if was Maria with her..." Joe paused, "..hair like silky strands like mozzarella.."

"She was a big part of our lives.." Kevin commented.

Stella let go of the measuring string, "Okay, wait. Pop quiz!" She turned to them, "What color are Maria's eyes?"

"Blue?" Joe guessed.

"Brown." Nick answered.

"I'm pretty sure she had two.." Kevin was still staring off into space.

"Name one things she did besides deliver pizzas?" Kimi suddenly asked, inspecting the dress Kris was trying on.

"She...rang the doorbell!" Joe smiled.

"She smelled good." Nick replied.

"She delivered..._GARLIC BREAD_." Kevin nodded.

He did a high five with Joe, as Stella said, "Hello? Don't you guys get it?"

"How can we get it if you keep asking us questions?" Kevin asked.

"You guys are fighting over a girl you hardly even know." Kris said finally, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, this isn't about Maria now." Lulu finished.

The boys nodded, looking at each other. Nick sat down, and Joe sighed, "I guess we did get a little overly competitive."

"You guys aren't about being competitive." Kimi told them, "You guys are about "_Keeping it Real_"."

Kris and Lulu gaped at their sister. Even the brothers seemed surprised.

"Now we get it." Kevin said with shock.

"How can this..." Joe waved a hand in Kimi's direction, not knowing what to call her, "..._GIRL_ make us understand in so little words?"

"No, I got it a while ago." Nick informed them.

"Me, too." Joe nodded, "I was just waiting for you guys to catch up."

"Sure.." Keri Lu shrugged.

"We promise we won't be so competitive." Nick touched Kimi's elbow, for her arms were crossed.

"I promise not to be as competitive as these guys." Kevin nodded, gesturing to the others.

"Dude, there's no way you're going to be less competitive then me." Joe said quickly, standing up.

"Oh, really?" Kevin asked.

"Guys, do you even HEAR yourselves?" Kris asked them, then suddenly cried out in shock as her dress caught her legs and she stumbled, tripping and falling off the ledge.

Luckily Joe was right there, for he catched her just in time. They both fell on the floor together, Kris on top of him. They both blushed.

There was some silence, Stella moved quickly to help Kris get off of Joe.

"S-Sorry..." Kris said quickly. Joe shrugged, still red in the face.

"Mwahaha.." Kimi let out a guffaw, "I bet you can't move faster than that any other time.'

"Really, now?" Kris turned to her younger sister, hitching her dress up some more, "You saying I'm slow?"

"Naw naw..." Lulu came in between them, "You aren't slow!" She smiled, "You BOTH are slow!"

"WHAT?" They shouted at her.

"First one down the poles is the fastest!" Kimi then shouted.

All three girls raced to the poles, jumping onto it the same time and sliding down the same time, thus reaching the bottom at the same time.

The brothers and Stella stood there, blinking and chuckling.

"I got down first!" Kris' voice was heard from downstairs.

"Yeah, but I only used one arm!" Keri Lu shouted happily, "And I'm wearing Nick's fedora!"

"I looked the most awesome coming down the pole." Kimi countered with a laugh.

* * *

"We solemnly swear never to let a girl come between us again..." Nick said, as he, Kevin and Joe held their hands on top of the Sacred Book, "No matter how cute, funny or how little we know about her."

They all three said then, "Word."

Kevin and Joe did a high five.

"I'm proud of you guys." Stella remarked. The three sisters nodded in agreement.

"Know what?" Nick asked, "I'm MORE proud of us."

"My middle name is Proud." Joe retorted.

"My middle name is I'm More Proud Than Nick And Joe." Kevin replied to the both of them.

Nick and Joe looked at him, who added, "It's a really long name. That's why I don't use it that often?"

The doorbell rung, Joe went to go answer it.

"Y'know when you think about it.." Stella said, "I mean it's pretty silly how hard you guys fell over someone you didn't even know." She laughed.

"Who ordered from the Juice King?" Joe asked at the doorway.

Stella went in front of him, "I did..." She replied in a slow and dreamy voice.

The delivery boy removed his cap and long black hair flew everywhere. Kris and Lulu dropped their mouths open as they came up to them.

Stella smiled and waved at the gorgeous boy, Kris and Lulu did stiff waves, they were still shocked.

"Wow." Kimi muttered, she was still over by Nick and Kevin, "Let's go make some chocolate milk."

"Sure!" Kevin exclaimed and went after her as she walked to the kitchen.

"Right behind ya!" Nick went with them.

* * *

Mwahahaha, even sisters fight every once in a while ^^ Well, these chapters have been popping out quicker than expected. Well, I'm dogsitting, what else is there to do besides let dogs out, feed them? o-o


End file.
